


Donna and the Seven Doctors

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: In a human(ish) AU, Donna somehow ends up living and working with a seven Doctors in a university college.In other words, the Doctor and Donna meet in an entirely different way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here except for some Doctor figurines.  
>  **A/N:** this idea has festered in my mind for a few years now, but it insisted it was started whilst waiting for [denise3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denise3) at Duxford, and watching the D-Day rehearsal.  
>  **A/N2:** posted today in order to wish [TKelParis ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis) a belated happy birthday!  
>  **A/N3:** sorry about the accidental and completely unintentional crossover reference. You'll know it when you see it....

Grasping the handset tight, Donna used the phone as her anchor as she agitatedly swayed on the spot. “Please Beverley, I’m begging you. Find me a placement well away from here.”

“Let me see…” Beverley could then be heard rustling through paperwork on the other end of the line. “I have a college department desperate for an administrator. It’s a bit of being a PA for a lecturer down in Wessex. Would that do? Only problem is, it’d mean living in on the premises,” Beverley cautiously offered. “Not everybody’s cup of tea.”

“That would be perfect,” Donna sighed with relief. “Tell them I’m on my way.” 

“Wonderful,” Beverley replied. “I’ll send you all the details in an email right away. Good luck, and safe journey. Bye.”

“Bye, and thanks again,” Donna grateful returned the salutation. 

Then she turned to carefully run her hands down the wedding dress she wore, mentally bidding it farewell as she gazed at her pensive reflection in her bedroom mirror. 

“Bye bye, Lance. Hope your evil plans rise up to strangle you. I’m going where you’ll never find me. Wouldn’t even think to look in a college; seeing as you think I’m thicker than two short planks. Well look at me now! Soon to be living in academia land,” she smugly retorted to her imagined ex-fiancé Lance’s face. 

Smiling at her packed suitcase sitting on the bed, she tackled the fastenings on the dress with renewed vigour. Soon she would be rid of the dress and any trace of Lance Bennett in her life.

Safety beckoned, and she couldn’t wait to greet it.

-0-

Trundling away from the station ticket office, one particular old pop tune kept playing through Donna’s head. Got a one-way ticket to the blues, Boney M had sung on Radio 2 that morning; and wasn’t that true. This new job was in the back of beyond. Or it might as well have been, considering how awkward it was to get there without personal transport. Then again, that’s exactly what she had wanted to escape Lance’s clutches.

Him and his new fancy piece were welcome to each other. If she never saw him again it’d be too soon. 

Five hours, three trains and one taxi ride later she was stood outside a large academic residence called House of Gallifrey. Compared to the other Uxford University halls of residence nearby, it was of an equal age and style, but its Georgian grandeur was obviously meant for the lecturing staff rather than the students. A bit posh, she thought as she double checked the address written on her phone to see if she’d got the right place, but it was nice and secluded; especially from London. 

“Hello. I’m Donna Noble. I believe you are expecting me,” she greeted the old man who opened the door when she rang the ancient doorbell.

His face lit up with a smile and he quickly adjusted the lapels of his long brown jacket. “Yes. Oh yes. Thank goodness you came. Please come in.” He held the door open wide in invitation for her to enter. “You’re just in time for tea,” he announced, ushering her into a large wood panelled hall. 

The dark wood could be quite intimidating in such an ancient building, Donna considered, but the tiled floor was such a bright pattern that it was hard not to be amused by it. “Are there many of you here?” she wondered as she set her backpack down next to her suitcase in order to take her coat off. 

To her surprise, a woman dressed all in dark grey of an old-styled maids uniform swept up from nowhere to take the coat from her grasp.

“Ah, there you are, Idris,” the old man noted. “We have a new guest for tea. This is Miss Donna Noble, here to work for Dr John Smith as his personal assistant. Is her room ready yet?” he asked, indicating to Donna to hand over her case for him to move for her convenience. 

Idris smoothed the coat down over her arm and carried out the slightest of curtseys. “Almost, Dr Baker. There are a few adjustments needed in the adjoining guest bathroom,” she supplied before hastening away. 

The now named Dr Baker smiled sheepishly at Donna. “We decided to give you a bedroom with your own bathroom rather use the communal one, since you will need it for erm… _ladies_ things.”

So Donna cheekily smiled back at his obvious embarrassment. “That would help, since I’m a lady. At least, that’s what my mum tells me I should be.”

“Quite,” he half chuckled. “I will request that one of the others show you upstairs, since my legs aren’t what they used to be.”

“No lift?” Donna reasoned. “A bit tricky when you have to supply wheelchair access these days.”

“As a listed building with only private rooms above us, so far National Heritage have not granted permission for such vital work,” he commented. 

“You’ll have to invite the Queen over then. It’d soon be fixed for you in a jiffy if she came here,” she noted, to his suppressed amusement.

“I shall have to suggest doing that during our next faculty meeting,” he agreed. Catching sight of another member of the building through an ajar door, he called out. “Doctor McCoy! Would you help our new young friend take her belongings to her room, please?”

A shorter, squatter but equally old man wearing an off-white safari jacket came bustling out into the hallway, closely followed by a rotund figure in a bright frock coat that was mainly red in colour despite several designs vying for top spot. “You called, Doctor?”

“Ah yes. Let me introduce you to Dr McCoy and the other Dr Baker. Dr Colin Baker. In instances such as this, you may call me Dr Tom Baker,” the old gentleman aimed towards Donna, before finishing the introductions. “Gentlemen, this is Miss Donna Noble.”

“There being two Dr Bakers is no more unusual than there possibly being two Dr Smiths,” Dr C. Baker pointed out as he genially shook Donna’s hand. 

Dr McCoy tipped his Panama hat in tribute before enthusiastically shaking her hand too. “Just call us individually ‘Doctor’ and we’ll be fine. My young assistant isn’t here at the moment but I’m sure she’ll show you the ropes when she returns.”

“Is there anybody younger about?” Dr T. Baker wondered.

“No, just us for now,” Dr McCoy replied. “Shall we wait to show Donna upstairs until later. She must be in need of refreshment after her long journey.”

“Tea! Excellent idea, since it is almost four o’clock. Would you follow me,” requested Dr C. Baker, having picked up the backpack and headed towards one of the downstairs rooms. 

Donna grabbed the suitcase handle at the same time Dr McCoy did, so they good naturedly made a silent pact to share the load as they manoeuvred the case near the bottom of the sweeping staircase and then headed towards where the tea things evidently lay in waiting.

-0-

The gentle chime of a nearby clock announced the quarter hour as Donna sipped daintily at her tea. She’d been given a real china cup rather than one of the grotesque mugs she was used to using. A plate of sandwiches cut into small triangles as well as a selection of biscuits had been laid out too; so she took the opportunity to fend off her hunger.

“How many of you live here?” she asked two gentlemen she sat with. The third, Dr T. Baker, was quietly slumbering in a large green leather fireside chair. “And do all assistants live in?”

“Most of our assistants are employed elsewhere in the university, so they have made their own sleeping arrangements”

“That means that the remaining seven of us plus you and Idris live here”

“’Remaining’?” Donna picked up on.

“Alas, we have lost four of our colleagues in recent years. First Dr Hartnell, then Dr Troughton, Dr Pertwee and a year or so ago, Dr Hurt.”

“They are sadly missed,” Dr McCoy commented. “Apparently there are to be replacements at some time in the near future.”

“Only Dr McGann, Dr Ecclestone and Dr Smith lecture full time,” Dr C. Baker added, “so we do our best to fill in whenever we can.”

“That’s nice of them to let you carry on doing what you love,” Donna pondered. 

“Indeed. This building was bequeathed by the Newman family to the university on the proviso that we be allowed to continue to live here after retirement,” Dr Baker informed her. “It seems only fair to help out if we are able to; and it keeps us out of mischief.”

“A job for life,” she noted. “Must make it awkward for you if you ever want to marry. Or are spouses allowed to live here too?”

The two men shared a conspiratorial look. “Dr Hartnell was widowed before he moved here, otherwise we are all confirmed bachelors. Funnily enough, the topic has never arisen.” 

“Never?” Donna snorted her scorn. “There must have been someone in this day and age.”

“Well…” Dr McCoy leaned in close to whisper, “I ought to warn you that Dr Smith is still quite sweet on one of his previous assistants.”

That caught the interest of the gossip within Donna. “Oh? What happened to them?” 

“She was sadly lost. That nasty business at Canary Wharf.”

“The IRA bombing?”

“No, the Battle of Canary Wharf,” he corrected. 

“I don’t remember it,” she admitted.

“Surely you do, my dear,” Dr C. Baker insisted. “It was just after the ghost Cybermen a year or so back.”

Donna considered this. “My mum mentioned them. But I was on holiday in Spain at the time and missed it all.”

“They had Cybermen in Spain,” he assured her. 

“I was scuba diving,” she dismissed. “If I’m not hungover it’s something else. I tend to miss most things like that.”

“So it would seem,” he noted quietly to himself. “But I was talking about Dr Smith. His last assistant thought she could throw herself at him. A most unwise choice.” 

“Don’t worry. I won’t do any of that. I’m sort of spoken for, sort of sworn off and completely avoiding any of that nonsense. Nope, not remotely interested in getting a man now. Your Dr Smith is perfectly safe with me.”

“That’s partly why we requested you,” Dr C. Baker added at that point. “We didn’t want him getting unnecessarily distracted by some young slip of a girl again.”

“You disapproved of her?” Donna couldn’t help wondering. 

Dr C. Baker grimaced while Dr McCoy tried to look as though he were elsewhere. “She was sweet enough, in her own way, but why bother?” he reasoned out. “I don’t understand why he considered someone who isn’t part of our world.”

“Old man,” Dr McCoy hissed, trying to catch his colleague’s attention. 

“No, I will have my say,” Dr C. Baker argued. “He should have chosen one of our kind.”

“Then that puts the tin hat on it,” Donna breezily halted the brewing argument. “I’m just a temp from Chiswick. Nobody special. Thick as a brick and not remotely important.”

Both men regarded her in astonishment; but it was Dr McCoy who patted her hand in comfort. “I’ve never met anybody that wasn’t important,” he gently consoled her. “Shall we have some more tea?”

-0-

“Ah, there you are, at last,” Dr C. Baker greeted the sight of a much younger man entering the common room.

A bit thin, nice face, Donna thought as he approached them. Obviously trying to be the cool lecturer by wearing a pinstripe suit with Converses, but she generally liked the look of him. 

“Donna Noble, may I present Dr John Smith, who no doubt will appreciate your administrative skills a great deal,” Dr McCoy took delight in announcing. “She has already been charming us.”

As he stepped closer to shake her hand, Dr Smith’s reaction of recognition made her brain whirl. “Hang on… haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” she pondered. Before he could reply, she continued, “No, I have. Quite recently…. Oh my God! You were at the station the other day. You grabbed me on the platform, and I shouted at you to keep your hands to yourself. You saved my life. I would have died if you hadn’t pulled me when I fell forwards.” 

“Yes, that was me.” You were tripped, he wanted to counter, but kept schtum. “I only did what anyone would have done.” 

“No they wouldn’t. You’re a hero,” she insisted when he modestly blushed. 

“Did you really save her life, dear boy?” Dr Baker wondered.

Dr Smith stammered, “Well… I…” 

“And now I get to pay you back,” Donna gleefully proclaimed. “This is like one of those old stories of a saved life being yours forever. Except I won’t dedicate the rest of my life to you because that’d be dead creepy. And I ain’t no bloke’s slave.” 

He smiled despite himself. “Any debt has already been paid.” 

Unfortunately, that raised her suspicions. “In what way? Because I’m having none of that nonsense.” 

“Oh no. Definitely not,” he denied. “Everything will be above board and a professional relationship. 

“Good. Glad we’ve got that sorted out,” she huffed.

Dr McCoy smiled in relief. “Let’s drink to that with some tea!”

-0-

  
LH: Dr T. Baker, Dr Davison, Dr C. Baker, Dr McCoy& friend  
RH: Dr McCoy, Dr C. Baker & Dr Davison in DW costume


	2. Chapter 2

For Dr John Smith, life was alright. Not brilliant; just alright. As well as fulfilling. And about to get a little bit easier, once his promised administrator arrived. 

Things could get rather hectic for a university lecturer far too quickly if you didn’t keep on top of the paperwork. When you are dealing with the futures of students, you have to be mindful of the harm you could wrought by failing to cope with the workload. Especially with the end of year exams closely approaching. The CV forwarded by the employment agency made his new assistant sound extremely able to take over the task from Martha, a Ph.D. student and his previous assistant who had tried to step in for him. 

Even Idris had informed him that it would all be better this time around, without any romantic complications, because they had requested an older replacement this time. So, he was expecting to see a middle-aged matronly figure when he entered the House of Gallifrey that afternoon. Was almost relying upon it, he realised.

However, two things happened when he walked into the common room and saw her for himself. His first reaction was pleasant surprise when he caught sight of a shapely pair of legs, then an hourglass figure closely hugged by a pencil skirt suit, and then upwards to a pretty face framed by long ginger hair. Which also happened to be a favourite of his, as it happens. In fact, he had long yearned to be ginger himself and had yet to muscle up the courage to dye his hair an appropriate shade.

His second reaction, when she stood to accept his offered hand to shake, was that she physically reminded him exactly of a woman he had met on the platform of Earls Court Station. Okay, ‘met’ was rather the wrong word to describe their encounter, but it would do for now.

A few days beforehand he had had to travel up to London to attend an exam board meeting. One of those routine jobs he had to do to maintain faculty required A level standards. Tiresome but necessary in academia. Anyway. He had been waiting on the platform for his train to arrive, and hardly noticed the passengers disembarking from a different train in front of him, when a man dressed all in black from pulled up hoodie to toe pushed passed him and a few other people; causing one person to be thrown forward towards the track.

Without consciously making the decision, John had lunged to grasp the person around the waist, managing to only just stop them from being hit in the head by the leaving train. He found out the person he’d rescued was a woman when she reacted to the unwelcome embrace. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” she had automatically yelled, and only then at that point saw the fast departing train that had narrowly missed killing her. For a few seconds she stared at the disappearing last carriage, and then turned her head to regard him. “Oh, you saved me,” she more softly remarked to John. “Thank you. I’d be dead if it weren’t for your quick actions.”

I’d rescue you any time you want, he wanted to reply as he gazed into her tender expression. But that wouldn’t do so, having made sure she was stood up straight and okay, he released his hold on her body. “It was nothing,” he modestly stated. 

Obviously, she wasn’t convinced. She had snorted her scorn before saying, “I don’t think it was. Not all heroes wear capes.” Smiling her sweetest smile at him, she murmured, “Thanks again, superhero. Next time I ever see you, we’re having a drink to celebrate and I’m buying.”

Unable to stop himself from grinning at her like an idiot, he replied, “I’d like that. Until next time, bye.”

Of course, he’d never expected to actually get to see her again, and afterwards he had mentally kicked himself for not insisting that they go for that drink straight away. Yet here she was, standing before him, being metaphorically handed to him on a plate. And all he could do was stumble over his words like a prized div. 

At least the other Doctors were on form to entertain her, and tea had been ordered. Although Idris had unusually been keen to provide it. Not like her, John considered, but then she had her enigmatic moments when you just didn’t know what was going to happen next. It certainly pleased him to see how much everyone had welcomed his new assistant, for some unknown reason. 

Once the initial shock of the meeting was over, he could sit back in his chair and watch Donna animatedly talk with the other Doctors. Even Dr T. Baker woke up long enough to chatter on about his memories of being in London. The old myth of the yeti appearing in the Underground was mentioned at one point, and the older men revelled in debating the probability of them being naturally adapted creatures.

It was all rather warming, John had to admit as he sat watched their interactions; until dinner was served.

-0-

Donna was overwhelmed by the formality of the meal that Idris had created to serve them all. The dining table was adorned with fresh linen, their best cutlery, and small flower posies.

She wanted to refer to Dr Smith to lead the way, but he seemed too coy to take command yet. Never mind. She’d earmark him for some personal attention later. Oh no! Not the ‘come up and see my etchings’ type of special attention, but the considered motivation provided by a good friend who gives moral support. That was her forte. 

“Where shall I sit?” she’d wondered, appealing to the nearest Doctor to assign her a seat. 

“By all means sit by me, my dear,” Dr C. Baker had gushed, indicating a chair. “Dr Smith will have ample opportunity to monopolise your time in the coming weeks.” 

“That’s it, between the two of us,” Dr McCoy insisted, helping to pull out the same chair and guiding her to sit down next to them. “I’m sure Dr Smith won’t mind just this once."

To add insult to injury, John found himself being smiled at whimsically by her. “Where do you normally sit, Dr Smith?” she asked.

“Well… I…” Before he could reply properly, let alone take the seat directly opposite her at the dining table, Dr McGann arrived in the room. 

The best way to describe Dr McGann was as a handsome Byronesque man, clad in a dark green velvet jacket, and with a collar length hairstyle. He exuberantly greeted everyone and immediately took that dining chair as he was being introduced. 

Now pushed to the side, John was unfortunately able to study every detail of Donna’s reaction to the late arrival.

“You’re Dr McGann,” she gasped in admiration. “Blimey. You’re nothing like I’d expected.” 

Inevitably, Dr McGann smiled broadly in delight. “Don’t let these boyish good looks or excellent taste in clothing fool you, Donna,” he schmoozed as their hands briefly touched. “As for my intelligence… My qualifications match my colleagues.” 

She blushed prettily under his scrutiny. 

“Hard not to,” Dr Eccleston commented to the side of them. His northern accent caught her attention. “Yes, I add some northern grit to this House,” he continued. “As well as common sense.” 

“I may have lost most of my Scottish burr, but I have sense a-plenty,” Dr McCoy stated. 

Dr Eccleston dismissed that with a genial wave of his hand and carried on eating his meal. 

“What about you, Donna?” Dr McGann gently asked, bringing the attention of the table back to her. “That’s a beautiful name, by the way.” 

“Is it?” She blushed again, causing John to want to reach out and take her hand. 

But he suppressed the action, and merely clasped his cutlery tighter instead. It wouldn’t do to lose favour at this early stage. 

To his side, Dr McGann briefly glanced at John and then smoothly carried on. “Donna. It is the name worthy of a goddess.” 

“That’s a bit rich,” she disparaged but when she lifted her eyes from the dinner plate in front of her, seven pairs of warm eyes were regarding her with affection. Not your average daily meal occurrence at the best of times. “So,” she began, desperate to change the subject, “what do you all teach? Are you in the same faculty?”

Taking it in turn, each man described the syllabus he covered within the sciences. 

It was only later she realised that they spoke in the same order; the chronological order that they had entered the House of Gallifrey. Weird. It would have been in descending age order as well if it hadn’t been for Dr Davison, who had originally arrived between the two Dr Bakers, and in his own words, had been an early genius. 

Funnily enough, they all sort of spoke that way about their intelligence. There was no false modesty. No doubt their confidence was well founded too, otherwise the university wouldn’t be so keen to retain them.

Yet it all made her feel ultra-thick, so she readily offered to carry used crockery to the kitchen and then help Idris wash up.

-0-

“I’ll help,” she brightly insisted, once she got as far as the sink.

“There’s no need,” Idris pleasantly insisted. “You’re a guest here.”

“Well, normally I’d accept that excuse,” Donna countered, “but I’m living here now, so I ought to help you in some small way.”

“Miss Noble,” Idris uttered fondly. “That is kind of you, but I’m used to looking after my gentlemen. And they provide me with all mod cons to aid my work.”

Donna looked around the kitchen, wondering when it would enter the twenty-first century in full. “Not sure I’d call a hot tap ‘all mod cons’ if you ask me.”

But fortunately, Idris laughed in delight. “They exist, I assure you, but I like to hide them away otherwise they do nothing but gather dust. My gentlemen are very attentive where new machinery is concerned.”

“I rather got that impression,” Donna admitted, picking up a tea towel to defiantly dry some plates, “what with all the talk about engines, gadgets and devices. I understood the individual words, but what it all meant is anybody’s guess. Well, anybody that isn’t Professor Brainstorm. How do you cope with all that cleverness?”

“You get used to it,” Idris confessed. “As long as I can serve them, I’m happy.”

Donna was appalled. “But you are more than a servant.”

“A lot more,” Idris agreed. “My gentlemen saved me when I was abandoned. They found where I’d been left to die, brought me here, gave me a new purpose; gave me a life. I shall always be grateful for that. Whatever they want, I am willing to provide by looking after them. And other people come and help too. People like you.”

“Well, you’ve got me here now, so expect some support from my direction,” Donna vowed. 

In that moment, Idris couldn’t be happier if she tried. Helping the Doctors to choose this new woman as an assistant had been an exceedingly wise choice. “Very well, Miss Noble.” 

Placing a hand tenderly on the other woman’s arm, Donna quietly begged, “Call me ‘Donna’, please.”

Her eyes shone bright. “Very well, Donna,” Idris tried out instead; and gained a beautiful smile. “Perhaps I can show you your room now, and then we’ll have some tea before bedtime.”

“I’d love that. Thank you.”

A firm lasting friendship had been formed.

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

The gentlemen sat in the parlour, listening to classical music in the background as they read articles or books that interested them. A few sat chatting about the day’s events but generally they were alone with their thoughts after exhausting their arguments.

Donna had left them to it and gone to her room to have an early night. It had been a long day, she told them, when she really wanted to unpack and think things through on her own for a while. 

Although he had taken charge of getting her main suitcase up into her bedroom, Dr John Smith still felt a little left out. She’d been pleased with the size of the room and had complimented him on the facilities as well as the furnishings, but he couldn’t help sensing something was off in her manner. It wasn’t as bright as it had been earlier, even if you took into consideration her tiredness. 

It made him restless, so he bade his fellow academics good night and went to change into his nightwear and carry out his ablutions. 

Both Dr Davison and Dr Eccleston had been seated close to Dr Smith and exchanged raised eyebrows at each other as they glanced at him. Silently, they agreed to follow him upstairs.

They all met outside the communal bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and almost ready for bed. John stepped out to head to his bedroom and found his colleagues grinning awkwardly at him in the corridor like a gaggle of geese.

“Good evening,” he cautiously greeted them and waited to find out why they had waylaid him.

“There you are. Good evening. So, what do you think of your new friend?” Dr Davison wondered, pointing the question mainly at Dr Smith.

He unknowingly blushed slightly. “Erm. She seems very nice,” John answered. “Everyone was suitably impressed.”

Dr Davison leaned closer to whisper, “But you in particular are rather taken with her.”

“Oh, I think not,” John denied. “And her favourite is obviously Dr McGann.”

The tinge of disappointment in his tone did not go unnoticed. “It’s early days yet, and you have an unfair advantage,” Dr Eccleston fondly teased.

“I do?”

A third head peeped around them to speak. “Definitely. Think, dear boy,” Dr McCoy was determined to add. “You will get to spend every single moment of her working day together, should you so decide.”

“There is that,” John agreed, his mood brightening. 

Having achieved their goal, they all nodded at him. “Good night, Doctor,” the men quietly bid adieu.

“Good night, Doctors,” John replied. 

He then moved as though he was going to enter his room, but he didn’t enter it. Instead, he waited until he was alone on the landing before considering the door of Donna’s bedroom.

She was only one room away. Should he say something to her before he retired for the night? They’d hardly had a chance to talk properly, thanks to the other Doctors monopolising her attention. Would she even expect him to single her out yet for a private word? 

He hesitated for a moment, and then placed his ear against the wood of the door to find out if she was still moving about or not. It would not do to disturb her slumbers. 

From inside, there was a faint sniffle, and then a definite sob, followed by a couple more. She was crying, he realised in horror. Did she hate the house, them, or the thought of working so closely with them all? He had to find out. 

Using a knuckle of his index finger, he lightly rapped on the door. “Donna?” he cautiously began his investigation.

The sobbing immediately stopped. “Who is it?” she called out from within.

“Donna, it’s me. Dr Smith. I mean, John Smith. Are you alright?” 

“Why?” she defensively wondered.

He mouthed closer to the door, “I heard crying.” 

“Hang on!” Having grabbed something to cover herself, the door slowly opened, and her head reluctantly peeked round the frame. It was obvious she had been crying but she tried to hide that fact. “I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine,” he commented, taking in her reddened eyes and nose. 

“Honest, I am,” she lied. “Something must have got in my eye.”

“If that’s the case, let me in to see,” he insisted. When she baulked at that, he qualified it by saying, “I’m also a doctor of medicine,” and stepped in. 

Now potentially caught out, she let him cradle her head to look into her eyes under the main light of the room. “Now do you believe me?”

But he didn’t call her a liar. Instead, he caught her off balance by showing an entirely different emotion. 

“What’s happened?” he tenderly enquired. 

“Oh, nothing much,” she disparaged, “only the fact this was supposed to be my wedding night.” 

“What,” he gasped out when her voice descended into a sob. “This is your wedding night? That is….” And without thinking, readily embraced her. “I’m so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

Yes, she did, but she wasn’t sure if she should tell him, of all people, about it. “I’m not sure,” she mumbled from near his chest.

A distraction, he decided, was needed to get her to talk. “I know,” he suddenly suggested, “I fancy some hot chocolate. Do you?” Gaining a small nod of assent, he released her from the embrace and held out his hand in invitation. “Let’s go and get some from downstairs.”

It had been quite a time since someone had idly held her hand, she thought as he led them down through the dark and quiet house. “Will Idris mind us messing up her lovely clean kitchen?”

“Nah! She loves me,” he cheekily answered and flashed a knowing smirk. “I often do this, and she never tells me off.”

“Often? How often, that she has to overlook it happening?”

“Well,” he considered. “Every time I suffer with nightmares, which I must admit, isn’t exactly rare.” 

But she let him cover his embarrassment by bustling about, collecting milk, a saucepan and some mugs. It was a topic for another night. “I see you don’t go the ‘just add hot water’ instant route,” she noted as he measured out how much milk would be needed before setting the milk pan on the AGA hob to heat. 

His grin came out in full force, and he patted his stomach in satisfaction. “No need to, fortunately for me. I’ve never had to watch what I eat. Can’t seem to put the weight on.”

“Are you one of them? Ew,” she playfully teased, with a scrunch of her nose. “Us mere mortals have to watch every bite we take.” 

“I can understand watching your figure,” he murmured, involuntarily taking in her appearance, travelling up from her slippers, passed her dressing gown and landing on her ginger hair framed face now devoid of makeup. 

She would have told him off for the implied insult but there something about his manner that said the complete opposite. “It is a lifetime work in progress,” she joked instead.

Should she think he was admiring her? Was that even possible? He didn’t seem the type to find her genuinely attractive, although judging by her track record, especially in the recent past, that wasn’t exactly reliant to bring her much happiness. And he wasn’t her usual type either. Normally she went for more muscular men. Men who took charge. Men who also, it usually turned out, took her heart as well as her money after stomping all over her feelings. Perhaps it was time to consider the qualities of a decent nerd for a change?

“Do you tend to drink your hot chocolate here in the kitchen?” she asked.

“No, I take it up to bed,” he answered. “We could do that if you like.” When her eyes went wide in shock, he quickly amended his invite. “No no no no. I didn’t mean to make it sound as though we should go to bed together. Well, not _together_ -together. I meant we could go and drink it upstairs together and still talk. My room has a comfortable settee in front of the burning log fire, and it’d be a shame to waste all that.” 

“Smooth, really smooth,” she mocked, taking his offered hand again. “But what about the washing up?”

“Tomorrow’s problem,” he declared. “Tonight, we’re dealing with cheering you up.”

-0-

There was indeed a roaring fire in his room, and an inviting sofa, as well as good company, so it was easy for her to settle down next to him and enjoy the friendly relationship they were forming.

“Ever been close to marrying?” she asked after they’d exchanged pleasantries, dried her tears and finished drinking their hot chocolate. 

The way he slowly but cautiously set his mug down before speaking did not go unnoticed by her. “I was once, long ago,” he began, “but had given up on such ideals. My colleagues might have mentioned that I ventured into having a romantic relationship a year or two back.” He didn’t have to see her nod to know that she would. “It was silly of me, I know, and she was far too young to be aware of what she was getting into when she fell in love with me. So, I never pushed it very far, lest she suddenly changed her mind and fell for someone else. I swear nothing untoward ever happened. Then, just as I allowed myself to consider that our love was possible, she left me.”

Donna lifted her head from his shoulder to ask, “Left? Why?”

“It wasn’t her choice. She was ripped from my life by circumstances. At the Battle of Canary Wharf,” he finished. “In the long run it’s better that way. She gets to have her family instead of hanging about with silly old me.”

Of course, Donna wasn’t convinced. “She is an extremely lucky girl, to have you grieve over her like this, waiting for the moment she can come back.”

“Lucky?” he protested. “This doesn’t feel lucky in the slightest.” 

“It is from where I’m sitting,” she countered. “She gets to be loved and adored without lifting a single finger. No complaints about her weight or figure, how she is too old to attract a man, that there will never be possible grandchildren now, or decent money in the bank because she doesn’t seek permanent employment. And shall I tell you what the best thing of all is for your girlfriend? You haven’t secretly taken out a life insurance policy on her dying worth almost half a million pounds or plotted with your latest fancy piece to wipe her off the face of the earth. I’d call that bloody lucky.” 

His mind instantly reminded him of the trip incident the day they’d met. “Oh Donna. What makes you think that?”

“Let’s just say that they weren’t expecting me to walk in through the door later, when that train narrowly missed smashing my head in, and I was met with anger when I got home. Of course, stupid ignorant me thought it was pre-wedding nerves, that he was just anxious; but the biggest clue of all was him jilting me. The only decent thing he did was to text me this morning, saying it was all off before I even arrived at the church, but that ain’t saying much. He’d cleared out my bank account and buggered off.” She bravely smiled through her tears as they surged down her cheeks. “So this is my wedding night, let’s have a pity party.”

It was no hardship for him to pull his sobbing friend into his comforting embrace. What did a wet shoulder matter when someone’s life is falling apart in front of you? “It will be okay,” he soothed. “I’ll help you get through this and have him return your money.” 

“The money doesn’t matter. He can keep it. Call it payment for services rendered,” she bitterly replied. “Plus, I’ve already blocked my account from him, so he didn’t get away with much because I’d transferred a lot of it into a separate savings account. It’s just…. He must have really hated me to want me dead rather than just rob me.”

“Or he’s a psychopath incapable of truly loving anyone but himself.” 

She sniffed her agreement. “That works too. Enough about me. What about you?”

“What about me?” he wondered.

“My life’s just a blubfest, but we could try and get this girl back for you.” 

“Donna, you don’t have to do this.” 

“No, but I want to,” she insisted. “The question is: do you want her back?” 

“Well, I erm… I’m not sure, to be honest,” he confessed, giving his neck a faint rub. “I’ve rather accepted my situation.” 

“Or you were more in love with the idea rather than the reality,” she countered. 

He bristled. “Since you are very upset, I’m going to let that statement go, and suggest we retire for the night.” 

“Oh.” That’s gone and torn it, she thought. 

“After we’ve finished our cuddle, obviously,” he amended, welcoming her back into his arms. “You can’t hurry a decent cuddle.” 

“It would be criminal to,” she agreed. “Thank you, superhero, for being here for me again.” 

“Any time,” he sincerely replied. 

Once she was asleep in his arms, he risked a brief kiss to her temple, allowing himself that moment of peace.

A minute or two later, he roused her to encourage her to go to bed and sleep properly, escorting her to the door. Having indulgently watched her leave him, he turned to return to his room; and was met with a pair of disapproving eyes.

“Good evening, Doctor,” he gasped out.


	4. Chapter 4

In the limited light of the upstairs hallway, Dr Davison glared back at John. “Good night, Doctor,” he spat out. “See you in the morning.” 

“It wasn’t… I didn’t…,” John began to defend himself. 

“As I said, good night,” Dr Davison repeated firmly to close the conversation, and turned towards the bathroom. 

“Good night,” John contritely returned.

Bugger! He was in trouble, and all for being chivalrous.

-0-

By the time he entered the dining room for breakfast the following morning, he was feeling anxious. Everybody except Donna was already there. “No Donna yet,” he breezily enquired, hoping to lighten the mood

It didn’t quite work. 

“I’m amazed you aren’t aware of her exact whereabouts,” Dr Davison voiced.

“Tell me, dear boy: why? Why did you feel compelled to spend the night with her?” Dr C. Baker demanded. 

“She’s a sweet girl,” Dr McCoy defensively put in.

“Yes, yes,” Dr C. Baker readily agreed, “but she is not one of us.” 

“How do you know if he fraternised?” Dr Eccleston wondered. “It might be completely innocent. Perhaps he was getting rid of a spider from her room.” 

“It was something like that,” John admitted. When they all continued to look at him, he blurted out, “She was upset. Something personal, alright.” 

To his deep embarrassment, Donna decided to choose that moment to appear.

-0-

It had long been established in Donna’s life to get up early and help organise things for the day. Things like her father’s medication, his breakfast, and little tempting snacks to last throughout the day until she could arrive home from work and take some of the burden off her mother. The fact that the well-oiled routine was no longer required was neither here nor there. It was in her bones to help out whenever necessary, so she had risen at her usual hour and gone to give Idris a hand in the kitchen.

Of course, the first thing she’d done was apologise for the dirty hot chocolate mugs on the draining board, explaining that Dr Smith had been attempting to cheer her up, and she offered to wash them as soon as hot water was available. 

“Don’t worry. He often sneaks down to make himself a mug of hot chocolate,” Idris had assured her. “Why were you upset? Is there something I should know about?”

“Yes,” Donna replied, knowing she’d have to give a potted history. “It wasn’t anything he’d done, honest. He’s rather sweet. No, I… This is going to sound daft but yesterday was supposed to be my wedding day, and I couldn’t stop thinking that I was spending my wedding night hidden away in a university rather than the posh hotel I’d planned.” 

Idris moved closer to offer moral support. “Was the wedding cancelled by choice?”

“Not mine. My ex’s choice; him and his fancy piece,” Donna choked out. To her surprise, she wasn’t as depressed about it as she had been. Perhaps Dr Smith had worked some special magic on her. “But I’m determined to move on, show Lance I don’t need him to be happy.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Idris agreed, and gave her new friend a brief touch on the shoulder. “Now, I don’t know about you, but my gentlemen will be gasping for some tea by now.” 

“We can’t have that, eh?” Donna shared a conspiratorial smile. “I’ll put the kettle on.” 

A few minutes later she entered the dining room, holding a fresh pot of tea, and cheerily called out, “’Morning everyone!”

“There you are. Good morning my dear,” Dr T. Baker pleasantly greeted her as the others joined in the chorus. 

But her eyes went to check on Dr Smith as she placed the teapot carefully down, and she noted that he had the look of a chastised dog. Had they been picking on him, on _her_ new friend? “What’s going on? You lot been arguing?”

It was Dr McGann who tried to placate her ire. “We tend to argue amongst ourselves about theories, but it is never anything of any consequence. There is nothing for you to worry about.” 

“If you are attempting to patronise me, you can pack it in straight away; especially if you go the whole ‘don’t worry your pretty little head’ routine,” she threatened. “Because I may be female and thicker than two short planks compared to you lot but I ain’t a pushover. Something is going on.” 

“We were erm…,” Dr Davison began to explain. 

“Worried about your honour,” Dr C. Baker continued. 

To answer her questioning expression, Dr Davison pointedly supplied, “I saw you leave Dr Smith’s room late last night.”

“And that’s it, the reason for this Spanish Inquisition that seems to be going here, by the feel of it?” she blazed. “I’m more likely to have been borrowing a tube of toothpaste from him than arranging a quick bunk up, but apparently women are nothing but sexual predators as far as you’re concerned. And IF I had suddenly decided that my life was incomplete without enticing him into bed with me, guess what. It would still be none of your business! Bloody men always trying to control women.” 

“Miss Noble, that is far from the case here,” Dr T. Baker tried to calmly appease her.

Her eyes went wide. “Miss? Miss! Is my marital status all you can focus on? Thanks for nothing. Good to know you’ve got my back.”

“Donna,” John appealed to her, but she was having none of it. 

“I’ll meet you in the office later. For now, I’m going to grab myself a coffee, in the kitchen, because that’s where us women belong, apparently, according to Dr Timewarp over here, and keep out of the way of flattening this lot before I’ve even started the job,” she ranted.

They then all watched her flounce out in a huff.

Instantly standing up and abandoning his breakfast, John murmured, “Excuse me.” And hurried off after her. 

“Are you still convinced she isn’t worthy of joining us?” Dr Eccleston openly queried, clearly impressed by her show of anger.

“You never know. She might achieve even more than Leela did,” Dr T. Baker observed, and they all nodded with a wry chuckle as they remembered their feisty assistant from long ago.

-0-

John found her angrily washing up a cup in the sink. “Donna are you alright?” he softly questioned as he approached her.

“Does it matter?” she bitterly wondered, rubbing the porcelain to within an inch of its life.

He delicately took the item from her grasp. “It does if you’re this cup,” he joked, and placed it out of harm’s way. “I didn’t want to betray your trust, so it seemed best to let them think whatever occurred to them instead of providing the truth. Sorry.” 

Now calmer, she reasoned, “It’s not you who should be sorry. I didn’t mean to make it some bloody big secret. It’s just… It’s shaming, being jilted, at my age.”

“It’s shaming at any age,” he acknowledged, and opened his arms to offer a hug.

She readily took the invite, snuggling into his embrace. 

While she couldn’t see his face, he asked his burning question. “Did you really mean that about the toothpaste?”

Shrugging, she mumbled, “People tend to forget to buy a tube of the stuff.”

“Yes, but….”

She lifted her head to regard him. “Would you prefer me to go the bunk up route?”

“No. Yes. No. Maybe,” he blustered. “I mean… I don’t know what I mean,” he lied. “It just sounded rather final.”

“I’m not saying you’re unattractive, for a long streak of nothing, but I hardly know you. Not enough to plot an affair of some sort,” she reasoned. “If your ego really needs it, I’ll say you’re alright.” 

“You had no problem flirting with Dr McGann last night,” he muttered. 

“Jealous,” she teased. “I’m not working with him, Dr Smith,” she evenly stated, “so I need to get _us_ right.” 

“I think you can afford to call me ‘Doctor’ or preferably ‘John’ when we’re alone like this. Don’t you?”

“I think you know the perfect way to make me feel better, John.” She smiled coyly at him and let go. “Thank you for flirting with me. It’s done me a world of good. Now, let’s get on with the real reason I’m here.” 

“Real reason?” he floundered. 

“Paperwork,” she brightly announced. 

His eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Erm, Donna. Do I need to remind you it’s only Sunday? No work until tomorrow, so you get to explore or rest today.” 

“D’uh! I know that,” she confirmed. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t show me the sights. There’s no doubt a reprographics room to find, a secret stash of printer paper, all your old newspaper cuttings for us giggle over; that sort of thing.” 

“Well, it’s a very pleasant walk from the college shop to my lecture room,” he allowed. “We could have a pub lunch or a picnic. How does that sound?” he enthusiastically proposed. 

“You know what, Doctor? That sounds great.”

“Then let’s go,” he suggested, and offered her his arm to take.

She readily wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm. “Who needs a honeymoon when we can have this?”

“Are you being sarcastic?” he wondered. 

“Just for once, I don’t think I am,” she replied. “Well... okay, maybe a little bit.” Causing them to laugh together as they walked.

-0-

It turned out to be a beautiful sunny day, and whilst John enjoyed spending time in the sunshine, after showing Donna his lecture room and office space, he wasn’t quite so keen to return home where disapproving looks might upset her day. He was acutely aware that his colleagues’ affection had its limitations, but she didn’t need to know. Especially if they were going to suspect them of doing a lot more than drink hot chocolate in bed together.

Having decided that he didn’t fancy going to a possibly crowded pub, he wanted something more intimate. “Shall we make the most of the sun by grabbing some sandwiches from the kitchen and having a picnic in the gardens? We might not get another chance to,” he offered. 

She squinted up at the sun for a second. “True. You never know how a British summer will go,” she agreed. “It might be months before we can do this again.” 

“Are you off out somewhere?” Idris asked when they appeared in her kitchen some minutes later. 

“Just showing Donna the grounds. You know the sort of thing,” he blustered. 

“Keep saying it like that and she’ll think we’re having a secret affair,” Donna chided. “Nothing more than enjoying the sun, Idris. I’ve been told there’s a lake worth seeing.” 

“There is,” Idris enthused. “It’s beautiful with a view of the old mansion across the water.” She then cheekily aimed at John, “It’s nice and secluded.” 

The sudden flush on his face made Donna wonder if he’d been caught there with his girlfriend. Best not to ask yet, she decided. Instead, she busied herself collecting drinks before insisting on making the sandwiches rather than let Idris do it all.

A short while later, Idris watched them happily saunter away, across the grounds towards the ornamental gardens and beyond. Someone appeared by her side as she stood there by the kitchen window.

It was Dr T. Baker who joined her to watch them. He often tried to sneak up on Idris, but she was always aware of every movement. Although the walking stick had been a dead giveaway as it hit the stone tiled floor. 

“What do you think, Idris? Did anything unsavoury happen between them last night?” he quietly asked. 

Without turning her head, she answered, “Not at all. They are at the beginning of a very healthy relationship.” 

“Yes, you need to build a strong bond with your assistant,” he commented. 

“There’s that too,” she added.

He instantly gaped at her in surprise. “You think there might be more to them in time?”

“I do indeed.” She turned her full state onto him. “Hearts need to love and be loved. They both have so much love to give and yet had no one to appreciate it properly. Together they can achieve whatever they desire. Whether it ends up as a close friendship, marriage or full parenthood, is up to them, but they will adore their time together.” 

“Ah, but you know if they will or not. I know you do,” he surmised, his old eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Perhaps I do,” she smugly replied. “Like I know you have come in here to request tea.”

“As always, Idris, you are a marvel.”

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** the 'good news' is that part 6 is almost finished too. And you'll probably guess that Magnus Pike was a famous TV scientist in the UK.

The next few days were an exhausting whirl as Donna got used to her new job and her living conditions. A large room with her own bathroom, and a luxurious double bed wasn’t to be sniffed at. The only downside was all the dated frills and ruffles on the satin coverings, but she could easily live with that. A magnificent view of the gardens outside just added to the experience. 

Being in the room next to Dr Smith wasn’t so bad either. He was a quiet neighbour. No loud music or angry rows to mar things. And he was sweet enough to escort her to her bedroom each night. Such gentlemen had never existed in her life before, if you didn’t count family. Her dad and Gramps in particular. 

Soon after she started working for the House of Gallifrey she got to meet Dorothy, better known as Ace, so whatever you do, don’t call her Dorothy, under pain of death unless you’re her mother. Anyway, she was a star for helping find everything Dr Smith hadn’t considered. Dr McCoy was full of praise for his assistant in this respect. Then again, he tended to offer praise where it was due to everybody. 

As for Dr Smith, he was a lot cooler with Donna than he had initially been. Obviously, the scene with his colleagues had rather put him off, which was a crying shame, she thought. Their friendship had been warming up a treat before that day. Even their lovely picnic by the lake hadn’t saved it. Or perhaps the picnic had made him realise that she wasn’t worth the effort. Who knows? 

Not that he had treated her with any deliberate meanness. Far from it. His manners were most attentive. It’s just that something had died within him. He still invited her to have lunch with him, but any possible offer of hot chocolate in the midnight hours had immediately ceased, despite her strongly suspecting that he secretly crept down to the kitchen during the night to continue helping himself to the stuff. It was the act of sharing the treat with her that horrified him. And if he needed that quiet time alone, who was she to deny him that? She certainly understood the compulsion; especially in a house full of other people. 

In order to try and understand him better, she had sneaked a peek at him whilst he was delivering a lecture. It had been one of his last proper ones of the academic year so she reasoned that he would be fully in his comfort zone, but it would not matter a great deal if she accidentally distracted him mid flow. 

What she saw surprised her more than she had expected. He hadn’t been as boring as ditch water, nor had he been eccentric like some modern-day Magnus Pike, with flailing arms and bulging eyes. No, what she’d seen was a confident man talking with oodles of knowledge about a subject he was passionate about. She could have listened to him for hours; but something else happened while she continued to watch him. 

Something in his demeanour caught her interest in other ways, made her focus on the way his lips moved when he spoke, the long length of his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down that made her yearn to touch his neck, the dark brooding intensity of his eyes that drew her like a moth to a flame; but most of all, that tightly packed bottom of his that challenged all and sundry to give his flesh a squeeze. 

That thought made her immediately gasp out, “No!” and clamp a hand over her mouth.

She couldn’t have a crush on him, she just couldn’t! No one in their right mind over the age of thirty has sudden fancies about men they know. Do they? Surely not. And certainly not her. He wasn’t her teacher or lecturer, after all, so there was no reason to fantasise about him in any shape or form. He was admittedly nice and safe, but he would never be interested in her like that in a million years, if alcohol was kept well out of the equation. Hadn’t Lance proven that she wasn’t attractive to men her own age? She’d be lucky to catch the eye of a pensioner who was seeking a trophy wife but wasn’t all that fussy. The Dr Bakers and McCoy were only nice to her because she was comparatively young, and it paid to be civil when you shared the same living space. They’d have been that way with any woman who showed up. Same applied to Dr Smith, when you thought about it. He was lumbered with her as his administration assistant for the foreseeable future. There was no logical reason for him to push it any further. 

Oh well, she thought as she gazed out of the window and saw new life budding in the college gardens. There was no time to be upset by it all. Plus, she was a past master at hiding her true feelings. There was no reason to upset him too with her sudden new desires. Work called, she reminded herself, and a mental kick up the bum was what she needed to carry on until she could totally repress her unwelcome feelings.

-0-

Life was hectic in the coming days, sorting out any last-minute essays, reports and exam revision notes. Soon, a week had gone by, followed by another week. In next to no time, a month had passed, and the last written exam was looming. Once that was over, the lecturers were officially free from the timetable and marking papers happened in earnest before the end of term in June; or semester, as the student body now insisted it was called, thanks to an engulfing American influence

Donna had almost finished supplying the exam notifications to be listed and was popping back into the house for a quick snack break when her mobile phone rang. Oh dear. The caller ID instantly had her on the defensive. 

“Hello. Mum, I told you not to call me unless it’s an emergency... Pardon, what’s the matter? No, she didn’t tell me she was planning to visit anyone... Have you checked all her friends?” She listened carefully to the panicky voice of her mother. “I’ve only just got in, so I haven’t looked at my messages yet,” she explained as she stepped into the common room and hoped that a cup of tea lay in wait for her somewhere. “I honestly wasn’t avoiding you. Let me know if… Oh!” At that point she caught sight of a young blonde girl sitting in one of the armchairs, glancing over her shoulder while the television in the room droned quietly on. “Don’t worry Mum, she’s here. Looking rather pleased with herself but safe and sound…. I’ll phone you back later. Bye!” she quickly ended the call before her mother could rant any further.

The girl in the chair wanly grimaced a guilty smile. “Hello Donna. How are you? It feels like ages since I last saw you.”

Carefully plonking herself down onto the chair beside her, Donna replied, “Hello Jenny. I’m fine, thanks. You look well. Wasn’t expecting to see you in the flesh, as it were. What are you doing here? And more to the point, how on earth did you get this address?!”

“Ah.” Jenny dipped her head in guilt to avert her gaze. “I might have accidentally logged into your emails.”

“Accidentally,” Donna sneered. “Like in ‘accidentally on purpose’ poked your nose where it shouldn’t go, you mean.”

Jenny looked even more sheepish. “Yes. Sorry. But I had to know where you were,” she implored. “It was important.”

“Why?”

“Because…,” Jenny visibly floundered to find the right words, “Mum is doing my head in. If I hadn’t got away, I’d have stabbed her with one of those posh new knives she keeps bleating on about.”

“I can understand that,” Donna admitted. “How long were you thinking of staying with me?”

“I dunno.” Jenny shrugged in that annoying way teenagers often do. Obviously, she hadn’t thought further than getting there. 

Possible plans whirred around Donna’s head. “I’ll have to ask if it’s okay for you to stay the night, and then we’ll find somewhere else for you to sleep for a couple of days. Give Mum the chance to calm down a bit.”

“Do you think she will? Calm down, that is,” Jenny pensively wondered. “Because she was going mental before I left.”

“We can live in hope,” Donna commented, and then gently smiled in encouragement. “Now come here you soppy bugger and give me a hug.”

Jenny readily complied. One thing she’d learnt was that older sisters were excellent at lightening the burden of guilt and making you feel less worried.

-0-

John was sauntering through the main hallway, having picked up his post and was deciding which envelope needed opening first, when he caught sight of Donna desperately gesturing at him from a bottom step of the staircase. They’d had problems in the office earlier when he had left her to go do his late afternoon tutorial, but he knew she could easily sort it out, so he instantly frowned in confusion. “Is something the matter?”

“More like a ‘who’ rather than a ‘what’,” she whispered; causing him to get closer still. “Can we go upstairs for a moment. I’ve got something to show you”

His thoughts, unfortunately, went skipping in a completely unwanted direction, and he blushed in embarrassment. “I don’t think that is wise, considering what happened last time. With the hot chocolate and everything.” 

Why was he thinking about that?! “If you’re going to worry about possible gossip every single time I need to talk to you, this little relationship ain’t going to work and I’d better pack this job in pretty sharpish.”

“Oh no, no we can’t have that. Not at all,” he blustered. “My colleagues might disapprove of certain things, but there’s no need to be that drastic. I’d miss... they’d miss you terribly.” 

“Good to know but I wasn’t after an ego boost,” she dismissed the compliment. “The only way I can explain this properly is to show you, so if you’re willing to risk me suddenly jumping you, because we all know how much of a sex god hunk you are in your spare time, I’m sure you can escape my clutches and get back to your colleagues in next to no time.” 

Despite being slightly miffed with her dismissal of his concerns, he followed her obediently up the stairs, towards her bedroom. “I did not suggest I’m sexy or a hunk,” he muttered as he walked.

“No, but there was definite whingeing going on,” she retorted playfully when she saw his pout. What a big kid. It was a good job he had her to knock such behaviour out of him. “Right. This is the bit where I need you to pay attention,” she announced as she grasped the door handle to her room, “because you get to decide what happens next.” When his eyes went wide, she emphasised, “In a completely nonsexual way,” thus dashing his secret hopes. 

And then the door opened to reveal a pretty blonde teenage girl sitting on Donna’s bed. Was this a friend, a relative, or something else entirely, he wondered as he approached her. “Hello. I’m Dr Smith. And you are?”

The girl quickly stood to attention. “Hello. I’m Jenny.” 

None the wiser, he turned to Donna to explain.

“This is my sister Jenny. I told you she fancies going to university,” she supplied. 

“Oh yes, you mentioned a little sister,” he murmured in both remembrance and relief. “You want to be an astronomer,” he aimed at Jenny. 

“She’s only just arrived to visit me. We were hoping you’d let her gain a taster of what it’s like to study here,” Donna added. “Would that be okay for a while?” She knew she was exploiting his passion for a topic close to his heart, but when needs must and all that…

To their relief, he nodded after some seconds. “Yes, we should be able to arrange that. When were you thinking of starting this trial period?”

“Erm…,” Jenny faltered.

“Would right away be too soon?” Donna requested. “She could sleep in here for now.” 

“Naturally, I will have to discuss this with the rest of the House of Gallifrey, but I don’t see why we can’t accommodate you.” 

Jenny squealed with delight and leapt on him, to declare, “You are bloody brilliant.” 

“See, I promised that it wouldn’t be me that jumped you,” Donna teased when he silently appealed to her to rescue him from the embrace.

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

In no time at all, Jenny had been introduced to everyone and trying out her charms on all sundry. Soon she was giggling with Dr McGann whilst being egged on by Dr Davison's fond attention.

“I see the Noble gene is predisposed to flirt with Dr McGann,” John quietly noted close to Donna’s ear.

“Give over,” she whispered back. “Jenny has only picked on him because he’s young.” And good looking, she didn’t add.

“I’m young,” he felt the need to point out. 

“Well, yes,” she reluctantly agreed, “but you’re not available.” 

Had she singled him for herself? “Why is that?” he cheekily pondered. 

Donna quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Surely you haven’t forgotten already. Everybody banged on about you pining after whatshername the first chance they got. It was part of the whole ‘not to be allowed’ business.”

“Ah. You are referring to the hot chocolate scandal,” he corrected. “And my previous erm… dalliance had nothing to do with their objections.” 

“Then what _were_ their objections?”

“Simply that you are not one of us,” he clipped.

She was about query that but changed her mind. It wouldn’t do to show up how thick or uncultured she was, again. “Doesn’t matter now, does it,” she reasoned. “I was warned off, so it’s a good job I don’t think of you like that.” 

She didn’t…? Oh. He’d been ‘friendzoned’, he believed it was called. Not that he was seeking to entice her into a romantic relationship or anything, because he most certainly was not. Their friendship was enough all on its own. 

Yet, as he watched Donna walk over to interact with Dr Eccleston, chuckling at his silly jokes, a familiar twang of jealousy reared up. Okay, John had to admit to himself that being in a romantic relationship with her would be quite appealing, if it were allowed.

For once, the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth; and he vowed to himself that one day he would break free from the restrictions placed upon them. Whatever it took.

-0-

John could easily hear them giggling together in the adjacent bedroom as he finished dressing for the day. It was easy to imagine the hairdryer going or makeup being carefully applied. Quite a different dimension to living in the House of Gallifrey, he cheerily considered, now that they had more women about.

To his delight, he was the only doctor in the dining room when he got there, giving him the chance to find out some insider information. “Idris, can I ask you something?”

Idris stopped setting out teacups and gave him her full attention. “What is it you need to ask me, Dr Smith?”

“I needed…,” he faltered, and readjusted his thoughts. “No, let me rephrase that. Do you think Donna, I mean ‘Ms Noble’, likes me?”

Stifling a smile, Idris replied, “Of course she does. She is a very amenable young lady. What makes you think she wouldn’t?”

“No no no no, you are mistaken. Although I agree with your estimation of her,” he blustered. “Do you consider it is possible for her to find me… Not ‘attractive’, that’s the wrong term, but ‘worthy’ of her affections. Her romantic inclinations.” 

Romantic? “Dr Smith, it is not my place to say where Ms Noble’s heart lays,” Idris cautiously began, “but I do not think it would be foolish for you to enquire yourself. She is certainly as fond of you as I suspect you are of her, so it cannot be too terrible a task to ask.” 

John nodded at the wisdom of asking such a question. If she thought little of him, she would brush the thought away with a polite dismissal. And if she actually cared for him in a more meaningful way, a joyful grin would light up her face. 

Today, he promised himself; today he would be the reason to make her smile, no matter what it took. Because he was going to acknowledge her fondness for him. Blow what the others kept insisting he did! His life was for him to live, in whatever way he chose, especially now that he’d been given a second chance to get it right. If anyone could help him face up to his responsibilities with loving support, it was Donna Noble. 

“Morning John!” Jenny trilled as she entered the dining room, and then caught herself being glared at by Idris. In a much calmer voice, she changed the greeting, “Sorry. Good morning Dr Smith.” 

“Good morning, Jenny,” he responded. “How are you today?”

“Fine,” she replied as she watched him help himself to some cereal for breakfast. Once he sat down, she immediately sat opposite him and leaned earnestly forward to ask, “Is it you or Donna who is making our sandwiches today? Only, can I please not be given any pickle if it turns out to be cheese again. And if there’s any cucumber, I’m not keen on the skin. Ugh! Puts my teeth on edge.”

“Dr Smith makes you sandwiches out of the kindest of his heart,” Idris commented before John could swallow down his spoonful of granola. 

“I know,” Jenny half whined in reply, “but if we are going to be sharing lunch for the next how many weeks, it pays to get it right.”

“Well, you could make them for a change,” Idris suggested. “Have a rota and arrange things in a fair way.”

“Mum would kill me if I went in her kitchen and just started making sandwiches willy-nilly,” Jenny proclaimed, “so I don’t mind helping out. Just don’t put me in charge.” She then did a little shrug that had charmed the pants off adults in the past, getting her let off all sorts of chores. 

It clearly didn’t work on Idris, and John’s thoughts were elsewhere. Mainly on Jenny’s status as official gooseberry. “Are you going to be around this lunchtime?”

That caught Jenny off-guard. “I should be. I don’t see no reason why not.” 

Ignoring the confusion her usage of a double negative caused in his brain, he plodded on. “I thought Ace had something she wanted you to do.”

“She does?” Jenny frowned. “First I’ve heard of it.”

Swallowing down another mouthful, he pulled out his mobile phone from his trouser pocket. “Let me check with her,” he insisted, and pressed the relevant buttons. 

Jenny sat there gaping at him. What the hell was going on?! And Idris was no help. She had fled to the kitchen, clutching a tea towel to her mouth. 

“Hello Ace. It’s me, Dr Smith… I’m alright… There’s no disaster, I just wanted to confirm you were going through the explosives stock check today… Well, young Jenny has an interest... Yes, she’d love to… Thank you. I’ll send her right over after breakfast. Bye!” 

Expecting to get an angry tirade from Jenny, he reluctantly glanced her way and was pleasantly surprised to see her eyes shining with delight. 

“Explosives!” she exclaimed. “You never said Ace had a cupboard full of explosives. Why didn’t I know this? I thought she was nothing but a boring mum.”

“Just shows that you never know the hidden talents of people until you ask,” he crowed. “Motherhood doesn’t change the person beneath, and Ace has blown up more things than you’ve had hot dinners.”

“This place is bloody brilliant,” Jenny enthused and then reached over to grab some toast. “I’m going to learn loads from you.”

“Oh yes,” he smirked. 

Mission accomplished! Jenny would no longer accidentally play gooseberry later and Ace should provide a welcomed task to distract her with. Now all he had to do was create a fantastic picnic lunch for him and Donna, and his romantic quest was back on track.

Yet something happened just before noon that shattered his carefully laid plans. 

He received a series of text messages.

-0-

They were sat out on the lawn, enjoying their lunch, as per normal these days. All seemed calm as the breeze rustled through the nearby trees, and bumble bees hovered amongst the flowering honeysuckle, clematis and buddleia plants.

It was rather too good to be true, Donna thought as she contemplated John’s face. He was anxious but desperately trying to hide it. 

“What’s up? We got all the exam results posted up properly, didn’t we?” she sought to confirm.

“Yes,” he said, somewhat distractedly. “Everyone got what they needed.”

“Then what’s the problem?” she continued. “You don’t look a happy bunny.”

“Don’t I?” He tried to smile but it was in vain. “To be honest… I’ve had a message.” He paused for some seconds before adding dramatically, “From Rose.” 

Her brain desperately attempted to catch up with this news. “What, your Rose? The Rose you lost at Canary Wharf. Back from the dead. How does that happen?”

“No, I never said she died,” he reluctantly explained. “That’s where I lost her. Torn away from circumstances. She’s still alive. Somehow, she made it back here, and she wants to see me.”

“Oh. When?”

Swallowing harshly, he murmured, “Today. Now. She’s on her way this very second.” 

An icy hand gripped Donna’s heart. Bang went her nice time with him. Probably would never get to sit like this again. She looked around to see if anyone was walking towards them or not before commenting, “But if Rose is coming back to see you, that’s good, isn’t it?”

He huffed a laugh. “I don’t know,” John quietly admitted.

“You must know,” she reasoned, wondering how she could help him face this new potentially upsetting experience. “How does she make you feel?”

“I…” He threw his hands in the air to show his confusion. 

As he floundered, Donna turned her head again towards the main building. There was someone coming, grinning confidently at them as she walked. A thin young blonde woman, probably old enough to have been a graduating student. 

Something inside Donna told her this must be Rose, and he obviously hadn't spotted her yet. He was too busy having a brown study moment. Seeing the advancing figure get within shouting distance, she leaned forward to suggest, “Sorry for forcing this upon you but let me try doing this to nudge things along.” 

What was she doing? Was she really…? Oh. His eyes fluttered shut as she pressed a sweet kiss on to his lips. There was hardly any time to respond with a similarly sweet kiss when she pulled away, leaving him looking shocked and stunned. 

‘Wasn’t he adorable?’, she thought, as his soft tender gaze questioned the unfinished action. But she’d started this with a plan, so she whispered, “If you want her, then explain how much me doing that made you realise that you love her and only her. But if you don’t want her in your life, then you can use me as your excuse to leave things as they are.”

He hadn’t got further than the word “Do…?” when the girl was upon them; her expression thoroughly miffed. 

“Rose!” he blustered as he attempted to stand and greet her on one smooth move. “I wasn’t expecting you yet. Hello. This is Donna. My friend Donna. We work together.”

Rose threw her arms around John, giving him a hug that he eagerly accepted. 

“Hello,” Donna politely greeted Rose as this went on. “I’m sure you’ve got loads to talk about, so I’ll leave you to it and see if Idris needs a hand.”

But the couple in front of her weren’t interested in paying attention to anyone else as they babbled news snippets to each other, so Donna slunk away as quickly as she could and left them to it.

-0-

Unfortunately, the first person she met when entering the house was Jenny.

“I thought you were spending the day with Ace,” she stated.

“She had to go home thanks to a phone call from her daughter’s school to say she’s not well,” Jenny despondently answered, “so the delights of playing with boxes of chemicals will have to wait. I said I might help her file the latest place applications tomorrow if she has to bring her daughter in with her.” 

“Nice to see you’re gutted,” Donna sarcastically noted as she checked the hall table for any relevant post delivered. 

Now was Jenny’s chance to say her piece. “I saw you,” she immediately accused. “You and John. Getting all smoochy on the grass just now.”

Donna lifted a tired hand to rub her forehead. “Can we leave it for now? I’m sure you will tease me rotten later but can you just not, for the moment.” 

Keen to get her prey, Jenny eagerly followed Donna up the staircase and towards their room. “What do you mean ‘later’? You’re just trying to avoid admitting the truth.”

At this point, Donna had opened the door, and closed it decisively behind Jenny to stop the rest of the house from hearing them. “And what is the truth exactly, Jenny? Do tell me because I’d love to know.” 

But Jenny scoffed at her sarcasm and plonked herself down on the nearest part of the double bed to scowl at Donna. “Don’t give me that. I know you’re merely stalling. You’ve got the horn for John.” 

“The what?!” Donna exclaimed from her seat on the bed.

“You fancy him rotten. Yes, I know you keep denying it but who are you kidding? You threw yourself on him just now and tried to snog his face off.”

“I didn’t…,” Donna hotly denied. “That was a friendly kiss. A quick peck on the lips and nothing more.” 

Snorting her scorn, Jenny commented, “Didn’t look like nothing to me.”

“Then you need to go to Specsavers and get yourself some decent glasses,” Donna retorted. 

Jenny mocked a laugh. “Yeah, that way I’d be able to see you stick your tongue down his throat more clearly.” 

Anger blazed within Donna. “For the love of Pete, I was not full on snogging him. Alright?”

“But you wanted to,” Jenny confidently persisted. 

“Aargh! I’ll want to commit murder in a moment if you’re not careful,” Donna threatened. “Why do you think I’d, as you put it so delicately, ‘have the horn for John’?”

How could she not know? “Because he clearly wants to…” Jenny did a wavy gesture with her hand. “He wants you.” 

“Oh, do be serious!” Donna protested. “He’s with his girlfriend right now.” 

“He’s with…?” Jenny’s eyes went wide. “Oh Donna. I’m so sorry.” 

Trying to hide her tears, Donna wiped desperately at her face with her fingertips. “You and me both so don’t bring it up in front of him or anybody else.”

Shuffling closer on the bed cover, Jenny placed a comforting arm around Donna’s shoulders. “Sorry. I really am. I thought you were getting on alright with him and had finally grabbed a romantic moment,” she whispered, heartbroken at the tears in her sister’s eyes. “I would never have said all that if I’d known he’d gone off with someone else.”

“I know,” Donna quietly admitted, and leaned her head against Jenny’s. “He’s my friend. Nothing more. And as his friend, I have to help him cope with all this. Plaster on a smile and pretend I’m not jealous that he’s back with the woman he loves.”

“I really thought it would be you,” Jenny confessed. “He seemed so smitten, but it just goes to show that you can never tell what’s in someone’s heart.”

“We all hide secrets,” Donna agreed. “And now I’d better stop hiding away in here. Idris will need some help, and you should keep her sweet if you want to carry on staying here.”

“Yeah.” Jenny smiled at her sister’s bravado. One day she would find the perfect man for her. She was determined to. “I’ll go on down and give you a minute to freshen up. If you want, I’ll ask if I can make us your favourite chocolate cake.”

“You’re an angel. Now go earn your keep,” Donna joked, and managed a small laugh.

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** sorry for the delay in updating.

It felt like John was never coming home. Rose certainly had a lot to say to him. _Or do to him_ , an evil inner voice suggested. He hadn’t even turned up for his evening meal and lord knew that man enjoyed his food, despite his slimness suggesting otherwise. 

The hallway was completely empty when Donna started to ascend the stairs for the night. Everyone else had gone up to bed but she’d only just given up waiting for him to appear. Then someone threw the front door open and stumbled in. She immediately gasped when she recognised it as being John.

Trying not to rush him, she queried, “Where have you been? We were worried sick when you didn’t come home for dinner or answered your phone.” 

He simply answered, “I went for a walk.” 

“A walk! For all this time?” she protested. 

“Sorry.” He hung his head and clasped his hands around his arms in self-comfort. “I lost track of time, and just walked and walked. Been thinking. You know.” 

His teeth were chattering, and he looked cold and so broken that she ran to throw her arms around his shoulders. “You’re wet,” she noted. 

His arms had instantly encircled her to crush her close. “It started raining for a bit, so I came home.”

What on earth had gone wrong? She had expected to see him spring through the front door in happiness. “I take it that things didn’t go as well as you expected with your Rose reunion. What happened?” she quietly asked. 

“She said…,” he tried to answer.

“What did she say? Did you get a chance to tell her?”

“No.” He shook his head in defeat. “She did most of the talking; said that it was only fair that she came and told me herself in person rather than on the phone.” Taking a deep breath, he revealed, “She has moved on to someone else, with a new man, and she no longer sees me in the same way. I am ashamed to say she has gone off with my brother,” he choked out.

“Your brother? Oh John,” Donna sympathised and hugged him as tightly as he held her. “I’m so sorry. What do you want me to do?”

“Just hold me,” he begged. “I can’t…”

“Shhhh shhh shh, you don’t have to do anything” she soothed him. “We can get through this.”

“In that case,” he began to suggest, pulling from the embrace, “would you be willing to join me in a mug of chocolate? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep yet.”

How could she resist such a sheepish request? “Of course. You go on up. Get yourself comfy in something dry, and I’ll bring us some as soon as poss. Have you eaten?”

“No, I wasn’t hungry.” 

A new plan formed in her head. “Then I’ll bring you something to eat too.” 

“Thanks Donna.” 

“Save your thanks until after you’ve eaten because you might be jumping the gun in that respect,” she joked, and gained the hint of a smile she’d hoped for. “My cooking talents aren’t worth the paper they’re written on. See you in a mo.”

-0-

Jenny heard an unusual tap at the bedroom door, so she rushed to open it, and was surprised to see Donna standing there holding a tray laden with mugs and a plate of hot food. “What’s all this for?”

“It’s hot chocolate. Take a mug and keep your voice down,” Donna hissed. “We don’t want Dogberry finding me out of my room.” 

Jenny’s mouth was a perfect O as her brow furrowed. “Who?”

With a dramatic sigh, Donna remarked, “You must have done ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ at school, at some point. I wish you would read some Shakespeare as well as your astronomy or astrophysics books.” 

“Who’d want to read boring Shakespeare?” Jenny complained. “Anyone that does is a bit poncy.” 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Donna snarkily retorted. “If you’re going to mix with university types, you’ll have to learn to shut your mouth or gain some tolerance, because he’s idolised by this lot. Now enough about him, I need you to cover for me while I take John his meal in.”

“He’s back?” Jenny exclaimed with relief.

“Yes,” Donna confided, “and looking a bit worse for wear after a long mope about.” 

“Okay, Supertemp. Go do your stuff,” Jenny encouraged, gesturing with a shooing motion for Donna to get a move on. 

Donna smiled at the old nickname. She had invented it when Jenny was small to explain why she had to go away to work rather than stay and play. “It’s what I was made for.” 

“And give him a kiss from me,” Jenny cheekily tacked on as she went to open John’s door for her.

Unable to answer without recriminating herself, Donna treated Jenny to a glare of death instead as she entered John’s room. Sisters, huh. Who needed them? Her spirits, however, soon lifted when she saw John smile broadly at her in gratitude.

-0-

The bedroom had a small table lamp on but no fire lit. “It looks nice but it’s too hot tonight for a proper fire,” he explained as he tucked into the warmed meal that had been kept for him in the kitchen.

Not wanting to sound as though she was accusing him of anything, she commented, “You never mentioned you had a brother.” 

“Didn’t I?” he feigned. “No, I don’t tend to talk about my family. I left them behind long ago when I came here and never went back unless I had to.” 

Victim of abuse, she instantly suspected, and reached out a hand to place on his shoulder, giving the fabric a tender rub of consolation whilst being ready to whip her hand away if he flinched. Fortunately, he didn’t but seemed to relax more under her touch. “That must have been hard for you.” 

He merely nodded and gulped down the last few bites of his meal then set the plate back on the tray she’d brought. “Thanks. I needed that. I hadn’t realised how hungry I was.” 

As he glanced at her fond smile, he had to admit to himself that he was taking advantage of this situation, of her need to look after him. I mean, who could resist doing so? In any other instance she would have complained about him being dressed in only a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, yet that wasn’t the only thing he was getting away with as they sat snuggled together. 

He rested his lips against her forehead, glad he had cleared everything in his mind. Yes, he had been hurt by the day’s events, but it was more pride and surprise than loss. His grief at losing Rose had been fading away for quite a while now, leaving him mourning a relationship that had outlived its necessity. 

Since Donna had appeared in his life his heart had not only been allowed to heal, it had moved on and found someone else to love. It felt better this time around, more grown up, and he hadn’t been emotionally forced into behaving any differently towards her. Well, apart from the disapproval of the House of Gallifrey concerning anyone from the outside. And that would always be a huge stumbling block, no matter who he met. 

All that time sitting thinking in the gardens had been spent by him considering his options if he left the House, the university, his friends and all that he was familiar with. From what Donna had said, he would easily find employment; in a school, if need be. Most education authorities were crying out for science and maths teachers. The question was whether he wanted to make that step, take whatever was offered. Over the last few hours he had come to the conclusion that, if Donna was prepared to go with him, he did want to take that step. Very much. 

Breathing in her scent, he knew that his mind was set now. All he had to do was find out how she felt about him personally. “Donna?” he murmured. 

“Hmm?” she sleepily queried, and slowly lifted her face to gaze into his eyes. “What is it?”

“About that kiss earlier…,” he started to say; but she interrupted him.

“Before you say anything, that was really stupid of me. I’m sorry I forced myself onto you. It was unforgivable of me. Thoughtless really. And you didn’t even get to use it to reveal your feelings, so it was a complete waste of time,” she quickly spouted.

Oh. “Is that how you feel about it?” he wondered.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here to give you a cuddle,” she insisted, and gave his torso a squeeze, “in my official capacity as best friend, co-worker and human teddy bear.” 

“It was a nice kiss,” he noted. “Do you think it was nice?”

“Yeah, I suppose it was,” she allowed, trying not to sound too eager. “Not that I go around kissing blokes and rating them.”

“But _if_ you did, how do you think it would rate?”

“Look John, I know you’re after an ego boost right now, and I can’t say I blame you in light of what happened, but you are pushing this a bit too far,” she grumbled. “These things aren’t usually objective, since it depends on who you are kissing and how you feel about them at the time.”

This could be his way in. “Are you saying,” he considered, lifting her chin up with one finger in order to see her eyes, “if I were to kiss you right now, you’d be able to assess its value?”

She slightly frowned. What was he playing at? “Like one of your experiments, you mean? In theory, it’s possible.”

“Theory relies upon practice.”

“Not necessarily,” she countered. 

Oh God, he’s going to actually try to kiss me, she suddenly realised, as his expression grew more tender. It would end up as a mistaken one-night stand if she wasn’t careful. There’s doing all you can to cheer a friend up, and then there’s metaphorically throwing yourself under a bus. This could not end well for her, especially if she allowed the kiss to happen. 

But she wanted him to kiss her, with every fibre of her being. 

Did she also want to be his scapegoat when this inevitably went tits up? The other Doctors would never agree to them being an item. It would ruin everything before she’d even got the chance to talk them round. Knowing her luck, someone would break through the door at any second, see them snogging, and immediately throw her out on her earhole. She knew she could cope with not having a job, but she had Jenny to think about too. Jenny had set her heart on attending this university. 

Would she be able to look at herself in the mirror if Jenny’s future was crushed as well as her own hopes? No, she couldn’t. And that didn’t take into account John’s feelings in all this. In time, he might want more than a quick jolly. He wasn’t the sort of bloke who usually sought a quick bunk up behind the bike sheds, so he’d be heartbroken if he found out he was lowering himself to that level. 

No, one thing was very clear in her mind. Well, that and how soft his lips were, according to memory. But she had to stop him when he moved to the last remaining shred of distance between them. And it had to be done in such a way he could preserve his dignity. 

“This cuddle is really nice, but I don’t think this is wise, do you?” she wondered, pulling slightly away so he was forced to release his hold. “Jenny is right next door and Dr Davison might be on the prowl again. I’d better go back to my room seeing as I’ve got an early start in the morning, so if I want to this job, I’d better get some shut eye. If you knew my boss, you’d know he can be a bit of a stickler for doing things right.” 

“Is he?” he faintly murmured whilst his mind screamed that he’d made an awful faux pas. “Perhaps I ought to have words with him on your behalf.”

Amused, she cheekily asked, “Do you think you could?” 

“Definitely,” he agreed, attempting a smile as she stood up. “I will explain to myself that you were here cheering me up. All of this is my fault.”

“That’s not true,” she consoled him, wanting to do a heck of a lot more but he looked as contrite as she felt. “I’ll give him what for tomorrow if he takes it out on you. Good night, Doctor. See you in the morning.”

“Good night, Donna,” he replied, holding back his devastation that she was retreating from him. 

Just what had he expected to happen, he chastised himself. She was far from being ready to move on yet, if she ever would be, where he was concerned. You just can’t assume these things. And she’d done the right thing by spurning his advances in the circumstances. It must have looked as though he was trying to swap one love interest for another or take advantage of her own vulnerable condition. He needed to give her time and space to heal her own heart. 

“Stupid man!” he scolded himself out loud.

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** it's been too hot to write. Sorry.

“Well? How did it go?” Jenny hastily whispered when Donna entered their bedroom as if she were on a secret ninja mission. “You were a long time.”

“Was I? Sorry,” Donna quietly answered. “It’s just…” She then dreamily touched her lips. “It was nice, while it lasted. Although I doubt he will want to bring it up in the morning, knowing my luck. But I think I got him to stop moping about.”

“You kissed him?” Jenny sought to confirm, leaning forward. 

“No. _He_ tried to kiss _me_ ,” Donna replied, sitting down on the bed, “and I stopped him doing something so stupid.” 

“It wouldn’t be stupid,” Jenny countered. She couldn’t understand her sister’s pessimism where John was concerned. “But if he tried to start things between you, surely you’d want him to carry on?” 

“I’m not going to encourage any of that,” Donna dismissed with a shrug of her shoulders. “Not yet, anyway. I have my job to think about.”

Jenny frowned at her, but Donna refused to dwell on negative thoughts. That was tomorrow’s problem, worrying about it. All she wanted to concentrate on now was how good it felt knowing he’d wanted to kiss her, here in the present. For all she knew, he’d get one whiff of disapproval from the other Doctors and that’d be it: the end of ‘them’ as a potential couple anyway. Wouldn’t be the first time such a thing had happened to her so there was no need to dwell on that aspect. 

“I really hope he’s not daft enough to change his mind about you,” Jenny commented, settling the bed clothes back into place once Donna had clambered in. “He’d regret it.”

“Are you saying that as a threat, or merely about his thoughts in the future?” Donna sleepily enquired.

“Both, but I can make it more of a threat, if you want,” Jenny offered.

Knowing her sister, it was no idle threat either, so Donna gave her arm a thankful squeeze, and let her temporary happy thoughts drift her off to sleep.

-0-

John fretted as he lay in bed that night, wondering how he could convince his fellow lecturers to overcome their misgivings about a relationship with a non-Gallifreyan, and how in the world he could then get Donna to admit her feelings for him. It was obvious that there was something between them, otherwise she would not have planted that kiss on him that afternoon. And she had not totally rejected his advances since, despite being given ample opportunity to do so. He was sure she would have made it very clear if she wasn’t remotely interested.

As he tossed and turned, he asked himself yet again if he had acted too soon, whether he had misread the signals and it would be better if he left the House of Gallifrey for good. You know, rent or buy a property nearby, perhaps or, horror of horrors, make a new life elsewhere, in a different place entirely. Was he prepared to do that for love? After all, he’d only known Donna a relatively short time. It was far too much stress to place upon a fledgling relationship. 

So, the burning question returned to: should he, in the circumstances, go out on such a limb yet?

The trouble was, his answer kept coming back to “Yes,” and he was powerless from stopping it happening, no matter how much the familiar counter argument was applied. 

Having made the decision to talk it through with his colleagues, he eventually fell asleep.

-0-

Next morning, John hovered uncertainly by his bedroom door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Donna before she went to breakfast. “Good morning,” he quickly greeted her when she appeared.

“’Morning. You alright?” she queried, peering at his taunt face. “Aren’t you coming to eat yet?”

“Not just yet,” he cautiously replied, glancing at Jenny and wondering what her smirk meant. “I was hoping for… Good morning, Dr Baker,” he tacked on when Dr C. Baker headed for the bathroom nearby. 

“Good morning all,” Dr Baker returned to the greeting, and briefly glared at John. “Are you waiting for anything in particular?”

John deliberately shrugged. “No, no waiting going on here. Just standing, like you do. Feel free to use the bathroom first.”

Donna felt it was best to bustle off and leave them to it, sort out whatever problem was happening between the two men, so she ushered Jenny away, unaware that John was forlornly watching them. 

“Is there something you need to tell me, Doctor?” Dr Baker persisted.

His words broke the spell John seemed to be under. “Not yet, as far as I know. But if anything crops up, I’ll keep you posted.”

“Yes, do that,” Dr Baker murmured as John scuttled off. This situation was beginning to look most disconcerting. 

Descending the stairs, John could feel the inevitable let down was on its merry way so he might as well face it head on. At the bottom of the staircase he turned right instead of left and knocked upon Dr T. Baker’s door. 

It only took a few seconds for the door to open. “Hello, old boy,” Dr Baker greeted him. “What can I do for you?”

Following the invite, John stepped into the room, and waiting for the door to be closed behind him before admitting, “I need to discuss something important to me, regarding Donna Noble.” 

Dr Baker indicated for him to be seated before sitting down himself. “You’re not dissatisfied with her already, are you? I thought things were going splendidly.” 

“Well, they are,” John agreed. “Her skills have proven to be invaluable.” 

“Then her sister is causing you problems.” 

“Again, no. Her sister has shown herself to be keen to learn as well as intellectually capable of being an excellent student here. Admittedly I was concerned at first that living in the same house would cause her to be over familiar, but she has handled that aspect well.” 

Dr Baker shook his grey curly-haired head in confusion. “Then I do not understand the problem, dear boy.” 

“It’s me,” John blurted out, dipping his head. “I’m the problem. Or rather my regard… my feelings for Donna are; to levels that would clearly be disapproved of. Well, I completely approve of her. Too much so, but you probably don’t. Hence the problem.” 

“Ah. I see,” Dr Baker sighed. “Have you discussed this with anyone else yet?”

“No. Not yet,” John admitted, “but I cannot avoid the subject for long.”

“They won’t approve unless you find someone like us.”

“I know,” John acknowledged. “That’s why I am considering leaving.” 

“Leaving!” Dr Baker repeated in a horrified tone. “Isn’t that a little drastic?”

“Not if I continue working here at the university but live elsewhere,” John reasoned. “You know, where Donna and I would be accepted.” 

Dr Baker leaned towards him, peering through narrowed eyes. “Has she persuaded you that this is a good idea?” he suggested. 

“This is not her doing, “John protested. “None of it. In fact, she is avoiding her feelings towards me.” 

His eyebrows quirked upwards. “But you are sure she has a high enough regard for you?” Dr Baker wondered.

“Oh yes.” John nodded confidently. “We came close to a mutual declaration yesterday, but her good character stopped her from doing so in light of my situation.” 

“Hmm.” Dr Baker was still not entirely convinced. “And what makes you so sure of her undeclared affection?”

“She erm… She…,” John stammered. “She briefly kissed me.” He blushed in remembrance. “Long enough for me to know.” 

“A kiss would do it,” Dr Baker agreed. “And what about the other one? The pretty little shop girl. Have you forgotten her?” 

“More a case of replacement than forgotten,” John explained. “She contacted me yesterday to inform me that her affections were now for my brother, and I discovered that I was not as upset by the news as I might have previously been.” 

“Because of Donna?”

“Precisely.” John beamed and then sobered. “Yet I am still left in a situation where there is disapproval.”

Playing devil’s advocate, Dr Baker commented, “Since your feelings have changed once, we are to be congratulated on saving you from an unwise choice.”

The truth of that riled John. “Yes, you did, but what I feel for Donna is different.” 

“How are we to tell?” Dr Baker argued. “We will discuss it on your behalf, obviously we will, but there will be understandable reservations about your relationship. Time will tell, however, so there is no need to feel down.”

“And what do I do in the meantime if Donna expresses an interest? I could lose her for ever if I cannot reciprocate.” 

“My dear boy, do not fret so,” Dr Baker said, giving John a consoling pat on the back. “If you genuinely love each other as you think you do, it is worth waiting for, and I rather get the impression that Donna is stubborn enough to wait for whatever she desires, if necessary. You mark my words.” 

But how did he explain that desire doesn’t always want to wait? He had mortal concerns, after all. 

“All in good time,” Dr Baker answered the unspoken question. “Believe it or not, but such feelings don’t have a limited shelf life either. Nevertheless, we will all discuss this as soon as possible. Give you some indication how long the wait might be.” 

John managed a smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“Good. Now go and cultivate your relationship in the eyes of the other Doctors. Let them see the sincerity of your emotions. We want only the best for you, remember.” 

Of course, John knew that. The Doctors were never malicious; merely dutiful. Everything was considered and the best option chosen. Yet he still felt a change was in the air as he headed towards his breakfast and the day beyond.

-0-

Jenny was bouncing with excitement. It had all been arranged by John and Donna for her to join a taster week supplied by the university for prospective students. She was going to meet genuine people who liked the same subjects she did, and none of them would think her weird for choosing the course. Normally, she had to hide her true interests, unless she was with her dad and Gramps, of course.

The thought of her father brought down her mood as she contemplated how much she missed him. He’d been gone such a short time from their lives, but she felt sure he was looking down on her, proud of her new achievements. 

“Should I still join you and John for lunch?” she asked Donna just before she left her outside the main faculty building.

Donna had softly laughed. “You’ll be too busy making new friends to worry about me. Go to the refectory with them for lunch and I’ll see you later. I want to hear all about it; every single detail.”

“Thanks,” Jenny sighed with relief. No offence, but she could have lunch with her sister any day of the week, but these new people might be her future. “Will I have to pay?” she suddenly wondered in horror. 

“I’ll give you some money.” Donna immediately dove into her bag to pull out her purse. “Here, take this,” she insisted, handing over a note and some coins. “And no saying anything to John. Do you hear me?”

“What if I’ve got a technical question?” Jenny cheekily retorted. “He’d think it weird if I don’t ask him anything.”

So Donna made a throttling gesture. “Keep to the topic and don’t mention me. Alright.”

“I promise not to show him up,” Jenny huffed in defeat. “But if you want to come and grab him to kiss him, I’ll make myself scarce,” she tacked on as she raced away, expecting Donna to give chase.

“Watch it! I know where you live,” Donna called out after her as a mock threat, but there was no fire in her words. 

If Jenny actually ended up going to the university, she’d miss sharing a living space with her. And that thought brought her mind back to her next task, organising some of the student accommodation for when they returned in September.

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** sorry for the update delays but my psoriatic arthritis has decided to attack my fingers lately.

Seeing how nervous the other potential students were, Jenny took the bull by the horns and plonked herself down onto the seat opposite John at the almost empty refectory table. “Hello Dr Smith,” she cheerily greeted him.

“Hello Jenny. Fancy meeting you again,” John playfully replied. “This won’t win you any Brownie points with the other students.” 

“Won’t it?” She glanced towards them cowering on another table. “Their loss. I’m keeping an eye on you for Donna.” 

John immediately almost spluttered his mouthful of food all over her. “Donna,” he echoed. “She… she erm… she asked you to…”

“Nah,” Jenny interrupted. “She wouldn’t do that, but I know how much care she takes with things. Plus,” she added, leaning forward to whisper, “some of the newbies over there think you’re available and interested in them so I have to nip that in the bud, don’t I.”

He was instantly intrigued. “And how do you intend to do that, may I ask?”

“Simple,” Jenny boasted. “I just have to let slip that you live with Donna, and I’m staying with you both.” 

“A slight exaggeration,” John acknowledged, “but I think I can let the implied lie slide, in the circumstances, as long as none of the other Doctors hear about it.” 

“Are you really that scared of them?” Jenny wondered. “I’m helping Ace out later, and Dr McGann said I can join his English literature class, if you want me to put in a good word for you.” 

Trying not to bristle, John questioned, “Why would you need to do that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jenny countered. “I may be just a girl in your eyes, but I can help. Dr Davison wants me to try out his geography class and Dr Eccleston suggested I do some of his mechanical engineering one, so I might be able to repay some of your kindness by nudging them in the right direction.” 

Halfway between being appalled and impressed by her self-confidence, John merely gawped at her. “And you think Donna will approve?” 

Jenny shrugged and bit into her sandwich. “She needn’t know. Although she’d go ballistic if she found out.” 

“I can understand why.” He quickly chewed the last few bites of his meal as he considered her. Perhaps he should seek out Donna and ask her opinion on this new development as soon as possible. “I have to collect some notes, so I’ll see you after lunch in Room P12.” 

“Rightio.” Jenny grinned cheekily before saying, “Give Donna my love while you’re there.”

Not trusting himself to say anything that wouldn’t harm future student relations, he merely glared at her and then hurried away to his office. 

-0-

Donna looked up from reading her magazine and was shocked to see John walking into the office. “Something wrong? I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” 

“Ah, yes. I’m avoiding your sister,” he confessed, and nonchalantly threw himself down onto the nearest chair. 

With a resigned sigh, she asked, “What’s she done now?”

He dragged his chair over next to hers. “It’s more a case of what she’s planning to do, on my behalf.” 

“Oh?”

“Apparently, my honour has to be defended from the attention of certain students.” 

“You’ve got a stalker?!” Her nostrils flared as she demanded, “Show me who they are, and I’ll sort them out for you.”

“No,” he drawled to calm her. “Apparently I have some admirers, which reminds me,” he began, moving his chair much closer to her, until it was millimetres away. “I need to properly apologise for last night.”

She frowned. “What do you need to apologise for?”

“The erm...” He suddenly blushed. “The near kiss,” he whispered. 

“I thought we dealt with that at the time. And why are we whispering?” she wondered. “Are you _that_ ashamed of it?”

“Only if you dislike the thought.” Fighting the need to grin, he cooed, “Oh Donna. What would I do without you?”

“Buy a dog,” she suggested. 

In one slow, continuous movement he stopped rubbing his palm across the top of his thigh and moved his hand to trail his fingertips down her wrist, until he could entwine his fingers with hers. “Donna Noble, nothing could replace you,” he softly insisted when her eyes met his intense gaze. 

Lost in his dark seductive expression, she feebly murmured, “Nothing?” ‘Here it comes again. What do I do this time?’ she frantically wondered. 

Easing his upper torso closer, he absently muttered, “Absolutely,” and then waited. 

Hadn’t the great Will Smith in ‘Hitch’ said that you have to let your potential girlfriend meet you halfway in a kiss? In that moment he was willing to risk it in order to prove to himself she genuinely wanted him. 

But she didn’t move to close the distance between them. Her mind was racing to find a solution for him.

Modestly averting her gaze, her eyes noticed the time according to the office clock on the wall. Somewhat reluctantly, she pointed out, “Shouldn’t you be heading towards your afternoon lecture?”

“I should be there right now,” he agreed but didn’t pull away. 

“Go on,” she encouraged. “Go do your job and I’ll let you have the rest of the month off after this week.”

Since his annual leave began the next week, he joked, “You are too kind. Will you be available to meet me later? I have something personal I want to discuss with you. We could have a walk somewhere like the lake.”

“That would be lovely. See you later, Doctor,” she purred. 

“Call me ‘John’,” he begged, “and we’ve got a date.”

“Bye John,” she managed to say just as he lifted her hand to gently kiss her fingertips. Only gentlemen in Jane Austen novels did that sort of thing, didn’t they? She watched the action in quiet fascination. “Do you do that to everyone?” 

“No, you…” And then he realised she was teasing him again, sidestepping the compliment he was about to pay. “Beautiful women always bring that out in me. And I’m talking about you specifically, before you suggest otherwise.”

She was completely stunned. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“Breathtakingly so.”

Snorting her scorn, she remarked, “You’ve got a clear case of the delusionals, mate.”

“Long may that be so,” he replied, as he released her hand and then with one last cheeky grin, he was gone, off to his lecture. 

“Idiot,” she fondly chided, and turned to put her magazine away so that she could return to her work.

With a sudden squeal, she jigged across the carpet to celebrate feeling happy whilst she could.

-0-

Later in the day, Donna was about to finish her day in the faculty office, sorting out the last of the general paperwork to do while John entertained their campus visitors elsewhere with another taster day activity. It had amused her to see them following him like little ducks towards the main lecture hall.

Thoughts of a refreshing cup of tea had not long entered her head when there was a sudden noise outside the office door, in the corridor outside. A pale teenage boy with a stylish mop of brown hair peered through the windowpane at her and then cautiously opened the door. 

There was something vaguely familiar about his lanky form. 

“Yes, can I help you?” Donna immediately asked him. 

“Hello. Yes, you might be able to. Sorry, I was looking for my brother,” he explained in a cultured tone of voice that practically screamed ‘private education’.

“There are lots of boys around here,” she answered. “You’ll have to be more specific than that. What’s his name? I might know him or can at least point you towards someone who does.”

The lad scowled before answering, “He is called John, but you probably know him as Dr Smith.”

“John? You’re his brother?!” she exclaimed in shock, unable to stay in her seat. 

No. It couldn’t be, she reasoned. This was merely a slip of a lad. Why on earth would Rose run off with him? That would be cradle snatching of the severe kind; and probably highly illegal. 

“I’m Drew; short for Andrew. Drew Smith. Didn’t he mention me?” the boy wondered in disgust. “How wizard! It’s as if I don’t exist for him most of the time.”

“Things can seem that way, sorry,” she sympathised. “Although he probably hasn’t mentioned me to you either, so we can both be miffed together. I’m his PA; Donna Noble.”

He stepped closer to say, “If you’re really Donna then yes, he’s spoken about you. Said that your sister is really pretty and that she will be staying with you for the next month or so.”

That was her defining feature with John when he spoke about her, eh? Her sister. History almost repeats itself yet again. “Did that have anything to do with you turning up here?” she wondered, ready to tease him.

To her delight, he flushed a lovely shade of crimson. “No,” he hotly denied. “It has nothing to do with me being here. John said I could come up and spend the summer hols with him if I wanted to.”

“I hope he’s forewarned Idris of your arrival, otherwise you might have to sleep with him or on the floor tonight.”

“Oh! I hadn’t thought of that,” he admitted. “I’d better go and see her straight away. She might have expected me.”

“And then again, she might not have,” Donna added, and then laughed at his horrified expression. “I’m sure she won’t mind too much, particularly if you help out a bit.”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “In what way ‘help out’?” he warily asked.

“Scrub the kitchen floor, iron the bedding, bathe the dog, cook a five-course banquet for everyone, that sort of thing,” she joked. “I’m kidding,” she then stressed when he gawped back at her in shock, “although the odd bit of washing up, carrying stuff, or keeping the bathroom clean wouldn’t go amiss.” 

“Normal school dorm things then,” he commented with a confident nod of his head. “I can do that.”

“Good,” she declared decisively. “In that case, you can help me carry these papers back to the House, and then you can make us a lovely cup of tea. I’m gasping.”

“Me too.” He eagerly took half her pile of papers and followed her out into the early evening air. 

“So… no girlfriend with you?” she tried to casually ask as they walked.

Startled, he stopped mid-step and stared at her. “Girlfriend? What girlfriend? I haven’t got a girlfriend.”

“You haven’t? But there was a mention of Rose going out with John’s brother,” Donna persisted.

Realisation lit up his face. “Oh! No. That isn’t me. No, definitely not. No no no. I’m far too young for her tastes. Not that I’m saying I’d pass her up or anything if she was interested, but she likes the older man. She’s Matt’s girlfriend. Have you seen Matt yet?”

“No,” she answered weakly, feeling rather confused by it all. “What’s he like?” 

“Looks nothing like John and me. Nothing at all. Everyone asks if he’s the milkman’s child,” he joked. “He’s a good chap though. You’d like him. John has been trying to wangle him a placement here, since Dr Davison retires soon. I start here in September so you never know, you might end up with all three of us here at the same time.”

Adjusting her hold on the pile of papers, Donna commented, “I certainly will have everyone to deal with if my sister comes here too, as that’s what she wants to do.”

That piece of information obviously interested him a lot. As they carried on walking, he tried to nonchalantly seek more information. “Your sister… John said she’s about the same age as me.”

“Depends how old you are,” Donna replied, having assumed the same thing. “If you’re thirty-five, married with seven kids then no, she’s a lot younger.”

“I am not thirty-five!” he protested. “I’m eighteen; almost nineteen.”

“And also a little bit gullible,” she took quiet pride in saying. “You’re okay. She’s just turned eighteen.”

He smiled in relief.

-0-

John froze in the doorway of the House of Gallifrey common room and viewed his brother with delight. “Drew! I wasn’t expecting you until next week. How are you?” he greeted him, adding in a heartfelt hug to their reunion. “Why didn’t you say? Have you met everyone yet?”

“Sorry, it was a sudden decision when Simm’s offer to join them in Greece fell through. Hope you don’t mind,” Drew explained. “I met Donna in your office, and she brought me back. Even had me making tea for everyone.”

“Good. Good.” John nodded in encouragement. “What did Idris say about you being early?”

“She was alright with it.”

“No complaining?” John queried. “Doesn’t sound like her.”

“No, Donna told her I was here, and she didn’t say anything. Nothing at all. Although she laughed at my efforts to make tea in her large teapot.” He grinned at Donna. “I think I might have finally won the old girl over.”

“Oi! Who do you think you’re talking about?” Donna immediately griped. “Cheek!” 

As Drew giggled, John supplied, “That’s what he calls Idris. He wasn’t referring to you.”

“Better not be,” Donna huffed. “Or you and me’ll have words,” she threatened Drew. 

“Seeing as you’ve already offered, and need the practice, how about some more tea?” John asked his brother. “I’m sure the others could do with another cup.”

“I did warn you,” Donna cheerily muttered to Drew. “And I’m sure Jenny could do with a helping hand with her creation.”

His face lit up at the mention of the young woman he’d met too. “Coming right up,” he proclaimed, and practically skipped out to the kitchen. 

“What have you done to him?” John gasped to Donna. “He’s never made me tea before.” 

“Ah, see, that’s where you’ve been going wrong in the past,” she boasted. “Provide a pretty girl to impress, and you’ll be amazed how much a bloke will fall over themselves.”

“Obviously,” he mumbled in agreement.

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny took her used plate over to Donna at the table in the dining room where the cake stand was situated, and hoarsely whispered, “Why does he keep looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Puzzled, Donna turned to see what Drew was doing at that precise moment and saw him dreamily watching Jenny as he tried to balance a teacup and a plateful of cake in his hands. “Looks like any normal boy who’s fallen in love, to me,” she quietly noted as she returned her gaze back to her task of finishing cutting up the large Victoria sponge Idris had created for afternoon tea. 

Jenny’s nostrils flared. “He can’t be in love with me. We’ve only just met, for goodness sake!”

“For some people it’s instant,” Donna reasoned. “You were like that with Brendon Walsh.”

“That’s different,” Jenny protested. “He was all….”

“Handsome? Arrogant? A complete prat?” Donna suggested. “He was certainly all that. Drew isn’t bad looking. A little bit of a nerd, but that doesn’t make him a bad person so give him a chance before you totally dismiss him.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to keep in with… Hello John,” Jenny brightly greeted him as he approached the table. A bit too brightly. “We’ve saved you some cake.”

He eyed her cautiously; but took the offered plate from her hand. “Thank you. Did you make this?”

“No, it’s one of Idris’ special recipes,” she answered. “But I did the jam and cream filling.”

“Idris closely supervised her, so you can eat it without worrying,” Donna added. “It’s the first time Jenny has ever made jam.”

“Is it? Well done,” he enthused, and took a bite using his cake fork. “Mmm, lovely. Have you tried this yet, Drew?” 

As Drew tried to gulp something down in order to answer, Dr Eccleston spoke for him. “We all have. It’s very nice. Drew is on his third helping.”

“Third?” John queried in disbelief.

“He’s a growing lad. After all that nanny food at his posh school he could do with some decent grub,” Dr Eccleston replied. 

“We had awful food at my school,” Dr McCoy commented, sighing in remembrance. “Lots of mushy vegetables with grey meat. Thank goodness Idris is more than a decent cook.”

“Yes, you look as though you’re half starved, old man,” Dr C. Baker teased. “School meals were certainly a challenge.”

“Do you remember the porridge they served up for breakfast?” Dr Davison wondered. 

“Ugh! Don’t remind me.” Dr McCoy shuddered.

“Nothing more than pig swill,” Dr Eccleston added in disgust. “Is it any better these days?”

“A little bit,” Drew allowed. “Puddings tend to be good.”

There were moans of agreement. 

“Now you’re talking,” Dr C. Baker put in. “I can still taste the college pudding.”

“Men and their stomachs. That’s all they think about,” Idris commented as she brought in fresh tea on a trolley used for the job. “Thanks to young Master Drew helping me out this afternoon, we’ll be having mixed vegetable soup, served with freshly made crusty bread for dinner tonight.”

“You did all that?” John asked Drew. 

In reply, he shrugged modestly. “Just some peeling, chopping and kneading. You know the sort of thing.”

“He’s a natural, and a very fast learner,” Idris indulgently boasted. “The bread is still proving but it looks promising.” She shared a pleased smile with the lad before bustling about handing out tea.

John was gobsmacked. “He’s never done this before,” he shared with Donna. “Wonders will never cease.”

“Told you,” she whispered back in triumph. “Jenny was in the kitchen at the same time, so he was obviously out to impress her or just stay close by. Now, go show him how pleased you are. It’ll make a world of difference to him.”

“Surely not,” he blustered. “My opinion isn’t that important to him. Not as much as his school pals.”

“I won’t say this often to you,” she began, deliberately touching his arm in emphasis, “but you’re wrong. So, go and do your big brother act properly and make his day. He’s worked really hard this afternoon and he deserves some praise.”

How could he resist such reasoning from her, of all people? “Very well.”

Feeling rather proud for her new foundling, she happily let John walk away to sit by his youngest brother.

-0-

With a decisive air, John placed his used cup down onto the nearest coffee table and then began to stand up. “See you later,” he quietly threw at his brother.

“Why? Where are you off to? I’ve only just got here and you’re leaving me on my own already,” Drew questioned with a pout. 

“I’m not abandoning you, but…” John sneaked a glance at the two women across the room. “We erm…. We have a sort of date arranged. I need to talk to her.” 

“You’ve got a date with Jenny,” Drew forlornly reasoned and bit down on his disappointment. Just his luck! 

But to his astonishment, John merely glared at him. 

“No, Jenny is my student. Potential student,” John corrected. “I need a word with Donna.” 

“Oh.” Still puzzled, Drew watched his brother cross the room to strike up an intimate conversation with the woman who had teased him earlier, sharing meaningful but tiny smiles as they talked with ease. 

Taking her opportunity, Jenny nabbed the only available empty comfortable chair in the room, that just so happened to be next to her latest admirer. It was worth the risk considering she felt more than knackered after her long day. She was sure she could dissuade any unwanted attention from him, if need be. 

Spotting her there beside him, Drew leaned closer. “Erm... Jenny, can I ask you something?” Drew cagily wondered.

“What,” Jenny snapped back, and readied herself to reject him with no uncertain ceremony. “What is it?”

He flinched at her ferocity. “I was only going to ask about them.” He faintly pointed towards where his brother stood chatting with Donna. “Do they always do that?”

“Do what?” Jenny turned her head to see what he meant. “Oh, them. Yes, quite a lot but not all the time. You almost get rather bored of it in the end.” 

As John dipped his ear closer to Donna for her to whisper something to him, Drew continued, “Does it actually mean anything? I mean, they act friendly, but it could be them practicing on each other.”

“It’s John’s fault, if you ask me,” Jenny commented. When Drew’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, she explained, “He does this whole ‘nicey-nicey’ thing, so Donna reacts well, he starts flirting, she flirts right back, and he sort of steps away from her and leaves things hanging in the air as if he regrets ever bothering. This dance can go on for ages. Personally, I think it’s cruel of him.”

Huffing a laugh, Drew teased, “Anyone would think she’s actually interested in him to hear you talk.” 

Jenny frowned in disgust at him. “You think!”

“You mean she really does,” he quickly tried to backtrack, “but that’d be….” His words withered away as his thoughts lost motion.

“Yes, it is,” she sternly confirmed, “so don’t go spreading it about.”

“No, you don’t understand. I’m not trying to belittle her. It’s just that John has never looked that comfortable with a woman,” he replied, and scratched his head. “Been arrogant and rather smug, now I think about it, but they look… and I might regret saying this, but they really do look like an old married couple. Well, almost. You know. Comfortable with each other. Is it wrong to say that?”

“You’re not the first to say that to me. Quite a few of the students still on campus have asked me if they are married,” she supplied. “I thought it was just the similar age thing, but watching them together, I see what you mean. It’s like there’s an invisible cord between them.”

“Weird, huh?”

“Very,” she agreed.

“Would make us sort of in-laws,” he teased. “You and me.” 

“Shut up,” she warned; but there was no fire in her words. Merely laughter.

-0-

Dr T. Baker suddenly rose from his chair and loudly banged his walking stick on the floor. Having instantly gained everybody’s attention, he announced in a clear tone, “Gentlemen, there will be a meeting of the House of Gallifrey Council in thirty minutes. I suggest you use this time to get ready.”

He then majestically shuffled out, but Donna’s concern was John’s trembling hands. She reached out to quell his rising panic. “Why are you having a special meeting?” she softly asked. 

He gulped. “I’m afraid our walk to the lake will have to be postponed. It seems the Council will be discussing me slightly sooner than I had anticipated.” 

“What on earth have you done wrong?” she demanded. 

His tender gaze was almost her undoing. “I invited a beautiful woman into my bedroom and was caught out when she was leaving. If they decide against me, I will leave this House.” 

“What! But…”

He interrupted her shocked reaction by bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. “Whatever happens, I promise you won’t lose your job, and I will find a way for us to continue to be together,” he calmly vowed. “Forgive me for leaving you like this, but I cannot say more until I know their decision.” 

With one last tender rub with his thumb across her skin, he released his hold and went to prepare himself for the council’s meeting by dressing appropriately. 

“Where are they all going?” Jenny wondered, seeing just the four of them left in the room. 

Donna was stunned, and Drew shrugged his shoulders, trying to pretend he had no idea. But an answer was given by Idris. “They have been summoned,” she stated grandly. “An important decision is about to be made.” 

Confused, Jenny asked, “About what?”

“We shall know before the evening is over.” Idris could guess what it was about, but she faithfully said nothing. “While we wait, you can help me finish preparing dinner.” 

The two teenagers were only too willing to help to avoid the gloom laden atmosphere that had suddenly descended on the common room. But it took a few minutes for Donna to move. 

Her thoughts kept going back to John and leaving the House of Gallifrey. Was he implying that she go with him? Or was it only her stupid heart seeing that declaration in his eyes? 

Only time would tell.

-0-

All the seven Doctors were meeting in council to discuss John’s problems. In a high vaulted room down in the part of the house that used to be occupied by busy servants, they wore different formal gowns to the ones they had worn to the recent graduation ceremony. These ones had huge, elaborate collars, were coloured dark red lined with gold thread, but they had resisted donning the matching skull caps in the heat of the night.

On the floor was a circular symbol that looked like a huge bubble painting, but its significance to the men assembled was much deeper than some frivolous artwork. It represented their long-lost religion and home; marking them out as former refugees within the academic community. Around the inner edge of the circle were seven padded chairs.

“Gentlemen, if we could begin,” Dr T. Baker announced the commencement of their council meeting, having checked they were all seated upon the circle. “We are here to consider the current situation of our brother: Dr John Smith.” 

All heads turned to look at him, and John nervously fiddled with the edge of his collar. This was his moment to speak.

“Members of the House of Gallifrey, I have come before you to gain permission to follow my heart,” he steadily declared. “In the last few weeks my feelings for Miss Donna Noble have deepened, and I would like to commit to a more meaningful relationship than Doctor and assistant. To extend our friendship to a full partnership.” 

There were several “Hmm”s before Dr C. Baker spoke his pressing question. “We can all understand being fond of these people. Most of them make remarkable assistants, but why choose one of them to fall in love with?” 

“You do not appreciate how lonely it is out there when you travel beyond this House,” Dr Eccleston countered. “Sometimes you need to create a family to console yourself with.” 

“But we are your family,” Dr Davison pointed out. “There is no need to substitute us.”

“And yet our number is much lower than it once was,” Dr McCoy sadly voiced. “We still feel their loss.”

Sighs of agreement met this statement. 

“Did not Dr Smith once develop an affection for your former assistant, Dr Eccleston?” Dr McGann queried. “And I myself have felt such a bond in the past with an assistant. It is not beyond our reason to consider such a relationship.” 

“Neither of which lasted,” Dr McCoy tried not to cruelly comment. “In fact, dear boy, why have your affections flipped?” he aimed at John. 

“It was not a conscious choice,” John truthfully answered. “Donna came into my life like a breath of fresh air and I had started to fall for her before I was even aware of my feelings.” 

“The night I saw her leaving your room, clad in her sleeping attire, was of significance, I assume?” Dr Davison wondered. 

“It was.” John blushed. “I found out that our feelings were mutual, through a simple gesture.” 

“What about Rose?” Dr Eccleston pressed. “What happened with her?”

“During her time away from me, from all of us, she found somebody new to love,” John supplied. 

“Who?” Inevitably, Dr Eccleston could not envisage Rose ever loving a man in the same way as the Doctor. 

“My… my erm,” John stuttered, “my brother Matthew. Dr Matt Smith.” 

“What! The arrangement was for him to replace me,” Dr Davison blurted in horror. “Such a relationship would affect his placement here.”

“This cannot be allowed,” Dr C. Baker insisted. “Not here in this House, together.” His eyes then turned sympathetically onto John. “We will reconsider his position, should you wish.”

“They are not married, to my knowledge, as yet,” John carefully considered. “But it is not my place to deny my brother the academic position he was earmarked for.”

“This is another matter entirely,” Dr T. Baker determined, “and we need to give Dr John Smith an indication of our decision.” 

John held up a finger. “Just a quick question, do you have any objections against Donna herself?” 

“No. No, I don’t think we do.” 

“She is most amiable. And highly skilled in her job.”

“Idris loves her company. I’ve never seen her form such a strong attachment before.” 

“Young Drew seems most impressed. With Donna and her sister Jenny.” 

“So, you all approve of her personally?” John sought to confirm. 

“Of course. She has been a welcome addition in our lives.” 

Hearing this from the other Doctors gave John new hope. “Then you’ll understand if I need to take the step to leave the House of Gallifrey should you reject our relationship. As you say, their lives are different to ours. Their lifespan is fleeting compared to ours and I don’t want to miss this chance to be happy, even if it is for such a brief time.” 

“You cannot consider such a drastic change!” 

“I have, and I will, if necessary. You can let me know if I need to pack later. Until then, good evening gentlemen.” John stood up and walked out. Much calmer than he had anticipated he would, but in the end, the action had been an easy one.

-0-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** it's been almost a month since I last updated this. Sorry.

As John had expected, Donna was waiting for his return and stood as soon as she saw him. “Well?” she breathily queried when she saw him striding towards her. “What’s the verdict?” She then ushered him to sit down with her on a small sofa.

“They’re still discussing it, so I came here to wait with you. I’ll know if I’m being kicked out in a short while.” For her sake, he hadn’t mentioned that she was the deciding factor. It would be unfair to do so. Instead, he had worded it a little differently. “Or I might leave anyway.”

“I’ve decided if you go, I’ll go too,” she maintained, clasping his hand in comfort. “We make a good team, don’t you think?”

“The very best,” he easily agreed. My, he was proud of her in that moment. “We can achieve anything.” 

“That’s the spirit,” she encouraged.

“Would you stay with me like this for a while?” he pleaded. “Sitting here like this. I’m really nervous about the outcome.”

“Of course.” She gave his hand another compassionate squeeze.

-0-

When Dr T. Baker entered the common room and saw John sitting clasping Donna’s hand like it was a lifeline, he knew the verdict would not be liked. “May I have a quick word, Dr Smith?”

“Certainly, Doctor,” John answered, and reluctantly let go of Donna’s hand in order to stand. 

He followed Dr Baker out into the hallway and his personal rooms that lay on the ground floor. “Take a seat, Doctor,” Dr Baker gently ordered, and then waited until they were both no longer standing; easing his legs into a more comfortable position. “First of all, we have chosen not to make a definite decision just yet but have come up with some sort of a plan before we reconvene at a later date to review things.” he informed John. “Secondly, we are going to postpone Dr Matt Smith’s appointment as a permanent lecturer living here in this House.”

“How long for?” 

“We are not blocking him being appointed elsewhere in the university, should they require his skills, but your colleagues are reluctant to welcome him in whilst there is the prospect of him bringing a spouse and all that entails.”

“What sort of thing do you fear it will entail?” John openly wondered.

“As a young man he will presumably and eventually want children. Toddlers running about the House, crying babies, visible displays of affection, are all things we would be uncomfortable with,” Dr Baker explained.

“I see,” John commented, guessing where this might be going as far as he was personally concerned. “No doubt that is your view regarding my future relationship too.”

“Not quite,” he was shocked to hear. “It would be unusual, although not impossible, for you both to have a child this late in life; but we assume you won’t,” Dr Baker continued. “Instead, we are concerned about the possibility of it being a merely impulsive relationship you will indulge in, so we will delay our final decision until further proof is provided of its longevity.” 

“But… but… that could take years,” John whined.

“Yes, but we have to make sure. Partly because we are more than a little concerned that your latest relationship will be brief enough to cause general pain.”

By this point John began to worry about their indecision even more. “If we wait until you deem it fit to be allowed, what about any child we might have wanted? It would be too late to even consider such a joy.”

Dr Baker sternly contemplated John, replaying his words in his head. “You both want a child?” he asked warily, unsure whether the answer would be ‘yes’.

John gulped nervously. Should he reveal their unspoken hopes? “Donna has always wanted to be a mother and I am not opposed to the idea. She practically brought up Jenny on their mother’s behalf, from what I can gather.” 

“Ah yes, young Jenny and Drew.” Dr Baker steepled his fingers beneath his chin. “We have considered their plight too. Arrangements will be made for them to temporarily leave the House and live in student residence with their peers instead of us old fogies. That will be for the best. Give them the chance to encounter the full university experience before they return to us. We have grown quite fond of them and will provide an academic place irrespective of their A level results, since we too are allowed to accept people based on their interview. It isn’t only Oxbridge who have that privilege. And they have shown themselves to be able to cope with the necessary demands.” 

“And what about me?” John angrily demanded. “Where do I fit into this grand scheme of yours? You’ve sorted out my brothers’ lives, giving them a great deal of leeway. Do I deserve such indulgent consideration too? I have needs and wants and plans. My life has always been dedicated to this House, upholding its standards and moral code.”

“Time will tell, as it always does,” Dr Baker enigmatically answered. “Before all that, since we cannot consider letting Dr Matt Smith reside here when there are such complications surrounding his living arrangements, we are going to defer his academic seat to another candidate that we had already been considering for the position.”

This was news to John. “Oh? Who might that be?”

“A Dr Capaldi. You might remember him from his brief appearance in the college last Christmas.”

“Ah, yes,” John said. “A most worthy chap.”

“Indeed,” Dr Baker. “He tells me that he currently has a male assistant to supply support which is a refreshing thought in these circumstances. Anyway, do not fear. We will inform your brother of his postponement rather than expect you to do so.”

“What exactly do you expect me to do now?”

“For now, go and make your declaration to your beloved,” Dr Baker advised. “Let her know exactly how you feel, because she is the most important aspect here. Not the wishes of dried up old men. Together you must build a life worth living.” 

Stunned, John questioned, “Are you saying there will be approval if she accepts me?”

“Dear boy, is there any point in us saying anything if she doesn’t accept you? Go and find out first. The rest will fall into place later.” 

Now thoroughly puzzled, John said his goodbyes and left Dr Baker’s rooms, keen to seek out Donna at the first opportunity. 

-0-

“Ah, there you are,” he greeted Donna when he eventually found her. She was stood in the doorway to her bedroom. 

In previous circumstances he might have asked to be invited in, or welcome her into his own bedroom, but recent events and two teenage siblings made that offer a near impossibility. 

“Hello,” she softly responded. “How did it go? Not too bad, I hope.”

“I erm… I need to discuss that with you.” He glanced anxiously beyond her door. “Do you have any special plans for the rest of the evening?” he wondered, with a nod of his head, which apparently indicated he was referring to Jenny.

Donna smirked. What an idiot! “Not really,” she nonchalantly replied. “Unless you class watching a bit of telly with my sister as extremely worth writing in your diary.”

“No, not really,” he drawled, and considered how to ask his question. “Would you still be able to go for a walk with me? I know it’s getting dark, but we should be alright.” 

It was exactly what she’d hoped he’d ask. “As long as we keep to the areas where the footpaths are lit, that’d be fine.” She then opened the door behind her a little bit and called through, “Jenny, I’m just going out for a while.”

“Why?” Jenny wanted to know. She bound up to the door to peep out. “Hello John,” she managed to say without bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Hello Jenny. We shouldn’t be long. Just a walk up to the erm… the corner and back,” he bumbled. 

She grinned at Donna. “Rightio. See you later.”

“See you,” Donna returned, and added, “We’ll try and bring you back a treat or make a drink.” The underlying request was ‘don’t tell anyone’. 

With a cheery wave, they left her and started to descend the stairs towards the night air.

-0-

“Are you cold?” he politely enquired as they stepped onto the footpath outside lined with lamps to urge them onwards to the main buildings.

“Nah, I’m fine,” she insisted, but her action of wrapping her arms around herself seemed to suggest otherwise. 

He eyed her cautiously. “We can go back and get you a jacket. It would be no problem.”

“I’m fine,” she stressed. “Although I’d like you to get to the point of bringing me out here because all this secret squirrel stuff is doing my head in.”

“Oh,” he gasped, and sunk his hands into his trouser pockets. “I wanted to wait until we’re a little bit further away from the House.”

“That big a secret, is it?” she teased. 

“Well… you know. Some things are best kept close to your chest, lest you upset people.”

She stopped walking and stared at him. “If you’re going to upset me, I’d rather you do it here so that I don’t have so far to run back.”

“No no no. You’ve got it wrong,” he blustered. “My news shouldn’t upset you. Well, hopefully it won’t,” he hedged. Was this the moment he should move closer? These things had always confused him. “It’s about me,” he softly ended. 

A big confession was coming, and she thought she could ease his pain by anticipating what he’d say. “It’s okay. I think I’ve worked it out.”

His eyebrows shot upwards into his hair. “You have?”

So she nodded. “Yeah. You’re a witch.” 

“What!”

When he spluttered, she amended it to, “Well, a wizard, a warlock or whatever it is you call yourself if you are in a coven. Might even be Gandalf, for all I know.” 

Finally finding enough air to reply, he protested, “I am not a witch or anything else, and definitely not in a coven. Why would you think that?!”

“Don’t give me that!” she stormed in return, letting embarrassment fuel her ire. “Anybody would have thought so.” When he glared at her, she supplied, “I peeked in through the window at your meeting and you lot are bloody bizarre. I mean, long capes, dancing round a thing in the middle of the floor that’s all circles and scribbles… Alright, not dancing this time but I bet you do, given half a chance. It’s not normal to dress up and sit like that.”

“Where did you see us?” he demanded.

“That window there,” she said, pointing to a small frame set just above the grass. “It lets you see into the basement where you have your coven.”

“It is not a coven!” he stressed. “It is a secret society with long held traditions.”

“Sounds awfully like a coven to me.”

“Well it isn’t,” he spat. 

“So it’s more like the Freemasons?” she pondered. “Explains the weird getups. No doubt you have a secret handshake and have to expose your knees to each other.” 

His nostrils flared. Was she taking the mick out of him or did she genuinely think that? “Time Lords do not expose anything,” he haughtily declared. 

“Time Lords?” she repeated. “Wow. When you pick a name you really go for the smuggest of the smug.” She then pulled a face. “Could be a cult that worships time. Or lords with a special government, dressed up in flashy capes. Sounds even more familiar. Without the ermine.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you mocking me?”

“Erm. A little bit,” she cheekily agreed. “No, don’t go all wossname,” she pleaded, holding out a hand to stop him walking away. “Please. If I’m living with bunch of aristocratic lecturers, I need to know what behaviour is expected of me. And no wonder the Doctors were so disgusted at the thought of you being with me. Blimey. I can see now why it wouldn’t do.”

Most of his anger dissipated and he unclenched his hands. “You do? How do you view this situation?”

She huffed out a breath to show her modesty. “Originally, I thought it was all about you being a clever, highly educated, someone who had written in one of those fancy science publications; but you being lords makes it a whole different class thing. Quite literally. I wouldn’t spend several grand on a birthday party, let alone a bag, or get the chance to chat with Prince Andrew because I knew him at school or run one of the royal charities without lifting a finger. I’m one of the hoi polloi; one of the little people who provides the dosh you lot live on. I get things done, the mundane stuff and get paid tuppence, for my troubles."

John looked up to the heavens for inspiration and decided this was not the moment to make his declaration. “It’s getting dark. We’d better head for home,” he announced, and began to walk home. 

She instantly followed. “Why?”

“I have your reputation to worry about,” he considered. 

“Didn’t worry you all those times you tried to entice me into your bedroom,” she teased.

“Ah. Well...”

“I'm joking,” she stressed. “For what it’s worth, I was rather flattered you even tried. And I know how mortified the other Doctors would be if you genuinely meant it.”

He stopped walking and turned his full attention onto her, gazing intently at her face. “About that,” he began to explain. 

“I know, I know,” she quickly dismissed what she thought was coming. “There’s no need for you to invent some piece of well-meaning compliment. You’re my friend; probably my best friend, and I really appreciate that. Especially when you pretend I mean more to you.”

“What!” Something exploded behind his eyes, breaking the dam that held back his true feelings. “You think I have been pretending to like you? Fighting against myself to steal kisses and seduce you into the small hours of the night? It may work that way with other men of your acquaintance, but it certainly doesn’t with me,” he declared. “I was wrong to try and force myself upon you that one occasion, and you were right to fend me off. My behaviour was below expectations, but my heart yearned to express my feelings.”

Donna gawped at him, unable to believe what she was hearing; words she had longed someone to say to her with sincerity. “Pardon?” 

Yet John went contrite and averted his gaze. “Sorry. I have been too honest; at a time you suspect me of subterfuge. Please forgive me.”

He looked up when she tenderly touched his arm. 

“No, don’t hide yourself away from me again. Tell me the truth. Please,” she begged. “All of it.”

All of it?! He anxiously licked his lips, wondering where to start. “I’m very fond of you. More than fond. Sort of... well, in all probability it could be described as... yes, I think I would go as far as saying that.” 

Hiding her amusement, she realised he would need a great deal of coaxing to say more. “I see. Quite fond of me. That’s nice.” She bobbed her head in agreement. “Good job I’m rather fond of you too, since I offered to change my life around to continue working for you.”

“You are an extremely loyal and able work colleague,” he gushed. 

“Yes, I know all that,” she disparaged, “but you made it sound as though it’s more than that for you.” An unwanted thought burrowed into her brain. What if he had genuinely meant it in a friend’s way after all? “And silly me completely got the wrong end of the stick. Not the first time I’ve misunderstood a bloke’s actions, and probably won’t be the last. The eternal optimist, me.”

He sighed, so she readied herself for a put down, or to be dumped in some sort of capacity. Not that she would blame him after the way her gob had run off, insinuating all sorts of things. In fact, she couldn’t bear to look at him and see the angry disgust he probably felt. 

Yet, when she risked looking back at him, he was much closer than he had been a few moments before. Intimately close. “Donna,” he whispered. “Oh Donna. If you only knew why I had invited you to join me for a walk this evening.”

“I won’t know until you tell me, so you’d better get on with it,” she griped.

So he deliberately eased forward. “It may come as a surprise to you, but I’ve been doing my best to flirt with you.”

“Have you?” she sarcastically wondered. “Been taking lessons in it, have you?”

“Obviously not, if you cannot see my dilemma here.” This was it: time for the big question. “I, John Smith, would like you, Donna Noble, to allow me to court you. I’m basically asking you to go out with me,” he clarified, “with the intention of forming a romantic relationship. Will you have me?” he hastily tacked on when she didn’t immediately reply.

Internally, she was screaming with delight. He had meant it! Every single action! “Where were you thinking of starting?”

“Pardon?” He grimaced with confusion. “This isn’t a race.”

“I didn’t mean like that, you pawn. I’m talking about this. Us.” She waved a hand between them. “How would this courtship go? Do we buy ice cream together, visit sunsets, or go the whole hog with matching jumpers?”

Grinning broadly, he commented, “I suspect you are teasing me a little, again.”

“Maybe, just a bit,” she agreed. “I just want to know if we’re allowed to hold hands yet or if we have to work our way up to it.”

“I was thinking of something further along than that,” he murmured, easing forward to waft his breath across the skin of her cheek. 

Please come to me, he silently begged.

Fortunately, she didn’t disappoint him. Her eyes fluttered shut and she reached across the small space between them until their lips met in a brief, succulent kiss. 

He blew out a breath on a high-pitched giggle and then rested his forehead against hers. “You let me kiss you,” he announced with glee, delighting in her aroma.

“Did I? Are you sure it was me?” she teased; and gained another giggle. “That was my plan,” she managed to say just as he swooped in to kiss her again. 

For a few seconds they were totally lost in the soft warmth of lips undulating together in a shared passion, locked together. 

“Wow. You’ve got a killer kiss,” she idly noted when they pulled apart. 

Not the only thing that’s killing me, he didn’t need to say. “Thanks. Although it wasn’t all me.”

“Dragged somebody else in here, have you?”

“Is that you, Dr Smith?” a recognisable voice asked from the impending gloom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** sorry it's only a short chapter after all this time, but there's a major plot point that still needs to be written and I fancied posting something.

John immediately jumped away from Donna, breaking their tight embrace. 

“Yes, Dr McGann. Is there something wrong?” John replied to the figure that had appeared from the dark shadows. “We were about to head back home.”

“Is that Ms Noble with you? Good evening Donna. Sorry, I didn’t see you there for a moment in the darkness,” Dr McGann politely lied. “I’m just returning from visiting my American friend in Walker House.”

“Dr Holloway?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, it was,” Dr McGann replied. “Just a small medical procedure we needed to discuss. Nothing overly important. Anyway, I will let you get back to your evening walk and I shall see you both in the morning. Good night.”

He then gave them a gracious nod and hurried towards the House of Gallifrey, leaving them standing in his wake.

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Donna sarcastically stated, puffing out a breath. “At least he was nice enough to pretend he hadn’t seen anything.”

“We aren’t committing a crime,” John testily pointed out. 

“Are you sure about that?” she countered. “Looked like you thought it was a crime to me. You couldn’t wait to put a few feet between us.”

“Donna, I didn’t mean to react in that way. It just happened. Sorry.”

“Me too,” she murmured. “Perhaps you’re not as ready for this... us to happen as you thought you were.”

“Please,” he begged, reaching out to grasp her hand, “let me try again. This is all so new for me, but I don’t want to ruin what we have already achieved. Dr McGann caught me off guard when he suddenly appeared while we were erm... busy.”

“It’s called ‘kissing’, Doctor,” she sighed. “And I suspect it will be best if I say good night too.”

“But you promised Jenny some hot chocolate. Can’t we at least do that together? Sort of a first date.” He nudged her shoulder with his. “Go on, you know you want to.”

“Alright,” she reluctantly agreed. “But if one of the other Doctors throws a hissy fit, on your head be it.”

He held out a hand for her to take, and she took it, knowing she was probably being too eager to enter into whatever relationship was being offered. She had no idea, but it made her feel safe and warm whenever she was with him, so that would have to do for now.

-0-

Their first date turned out to be a lot more fun than she had expected. Throughout the time making them all some hot chocolate, John had grinned constantly in quiet delight, taking every opportunity, to touch her hand, kiss her cheek or wrap her in a cuddle.

He was like a happy little hamster, she thought as he bustled about with his usual chore. Albeit a hamster that was actually over six feet tall, but the fond sentiment was there. And she couldn’t stop smiling back as she accepted his small loving gestures. It was nice, and miles apart from anything Lance had ever shown her. 

Don’t think about him, she scolded herself. What good would it do? Whereas in front of her was a man who was prepared to alter his cosy lifestyle for her to be included. Plus, lots of potential cuddles. Who could ask for more in that moment? 

The shared kiss as they picked up their mugs of hot chocolate to take upstairs was full of promise too. Although not as much as the one they had outside her bedroom door. 

“Do you want to come in for a while, once you’ve given Jenny her drink?” he whispered to entice her company.

Should she, she wondered. “Alright, for a few minutes,” she allowed. Then quickly handed Jenny her drink after knocking on the door. “I’ll be back once I’ve finished this,” Donna told her.

“No problem. Take your time,” Jenny replied, holding back a knowing giggle. “Just make sure you get home before the pumpkin coach disappears.”

Donna left her with the words, “I’ll make sure I keep my shoes on, in that case.” And a cheery wink.

-0-

Each night after that, both John and Donna had had a late evening date, making and drinking hot chocolate together, before snuggling on the sofa in his room. They were taking things slowly, enjoying the ability to show affection and share sweet kisses. Truth be told, he was frightened to go any further until he was certain what and where their future circumstances would be.

To keep his place in academia, he would need to maintain his presence within the published journals, so he resolved to get back to writing once his official college duties ended for the summer. And Donna had been given the time off for her annual leave too, to do as she pleased for a few weeks. It would not seem too long before the A level results would be posted and the rush to firmly reserve university places began. 

John was working on his latest manuscript one hot July afternoon when Drew suddenly burst into his room, all of a flutter. “John! Come quick!”

“Whatever’s the matter? Found another spider in the bathroom? Although I don’t understand this constant need to shower. You’ll wash yourself away down the plughole at this rate.”

Drew frowned sideways at John’s change of phrasing his words. He didn’t normally talk that way. “I’ve not seen a spider. I’m talking about them outside, on the grass.” Before John could ask who he was referring to, Drew raced to the window and pointed to a spot further along the building. “Look for yourself. She’s all…”

“What?” John wondered as he strained his neck to look at the appropriate place. “Oh!”

Out on the grass were two beach towels, and sprawled on them, wearing little more than bathing costumes and sunglasses, were two women. Donna and Jenny. Out of the two, Jenny wore the least, showing off her slim figure with a bikini, just like a catalogue model. At least Donna had some shade over her, otherwise she would have been fried to a crisp.

“Now do you see,” Drew demanded. “She’s deliberately taunting me with her beauty.” 

“Or she could just be getting a spot of sunbathing done while she has the opportunity,” John suggested. “I very much doubt she had you in mind.” 

“Thanks,” Drew complained. “Hasn’t stopped you ogling Donna, I’ve noticed.” 

“I am doing no such thing,” John protested. “You asked that I look, and here I am, doing just that. I shall now stop,” he determined, moving away from the window, “because their intention was not to provide entertainment for any passing sexist male.” 

“A bit unfair to call yourself that,” Drew joked, and was pleased with the amused smirk on John’s face. “Won’t granddad be annoyed with them for doing that?”

“I shouldn’t think so,” John reasoned, “and stop calling him granddad.” 

But Drew merely chuckled at his own joke. “I’ll go and make him some tea. Sweeten up the old boy.”

“It’s Dr Baker, to you.” Watching him leave, John commented, “And strangely enough, doing so will mean being in the kitchen, right where you’ll get to see Jenny up close through the window.”

There was a shrug and another laugh but no denial before Drew disappeared from the room. 

Having made sure he’d gone, John returned to the window and peered out. The view from up here is lovely, he mused. Worth spending your time over. His gaze settled on Donna, and he found himself wondering how many star constellations you could discover on her skin, if you used all your varied skills. 

Funny how, in the heat of that particular hot afternoon, he soon discovered the refreshingly qualities of an afternoon cool shower in light of that.

-0-


End file.
